


Неразрывные узы

by Ollyy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollyy/pseuds/Ollyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где у каждого человека с рождения есть деймон, физическое воплощение его души в форме животного, одиночества не существует. Но когда появляется маньяк, поставивший своей целью навсегда разорвать связь между людьми и деймонами, Уиллу Грэму и его деймону Рейвенстагу предстоит приложить немало усилий, чтобы его поймать. Доктор Ганнибал Лектер готов прийти на помощь, но так ли она бескорыстна?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Деймон!АУ, идея деймонов взята из трилогии Филипа Пулмана «Темные начала».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Марси и Ларри за бетинг.

Если не считать припаркованных вдоль обочины полицейских машин с включенными мигалками, этот участок дороги был совершенно безлюдным. Слева расстилалась долина, укрытая коричневой жухлой травой, справа мрачно шелестел кронами лес. Асфальтовое полотно шло по самой опушке, то приближаясь вплотную к деревьям, то отходя на несколько метров — словно хотело, но не решалось шагнуть в чащу.

Пронизывающий ветер заставил Уилла плотнее запахнуть пальто и поднять воротник. Рейвенстаг молча ткнулся носом ему в ладонь. Вороньи перья вокруг его шеи, на хвосте и задних ногах топорщились, поблескивая дождевыми каплями. Воздух пах влажностью и прелой листвой.

Джек подвел их к самому краю дороги. Его Алисия, рыжая лисица — деймоны служителей закона почти всегда были из семейство волчьих — первой сошла с асфальта на грунтовую дорогу, уходившую вглубь леса. Чуть больше метра в ширину, та была усыпана листвой и влажно пружинила под лапами и ногами.

— Почти пришли, — произнес Джек, не оборачиваясь. Они с Алисией шли на несколько шагов впереди, то ли торопясь попасть на место преступления, то ли давая Уиллу с его деймоном момент уединения.

В ответ на слова Джека Уилл лишь рассеяно кивнул. Отойдя на пару десятков метров от федеральной трассы, он словно попал в другой, сказочный мир. Солнечный свет, пробивавшийся сквозь кроны деревьев, окрашивал листву под ногами в темно-бордовый цвет. Набухшие после недавнего дождя стволы лип казались черными, а метрах в двадцати и вовсе терялись в сизо-голубом тумане. Листья на ветках и поросший папоротником подлесок горели всеми оттенками оранжевого и золотого. Посреди этого осеннего великолепия Балтимор с его многоэтажками и скоростными магистралями, оставшийся в получасе езды на северо-восток, казался чем-то чужеродным и нереальным. Как и желто-черные полицейские ленты, натянутые на уровне груди.

Полицейский, дежуривший на тропе, кивнул Джеку и приподнял ленту, пропуская прибывших на место преступления. Его деймон, золотистый сеттер, проводил их утомленным взглядом.

За лентой вовсю кипела работа. Сверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов, эксперты изучали почву, деревья, листву, собирали улики и раскладывали их по пакетам для хранения вещественных доказательств. Джек два раза хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание, и громко произнес:

— Всем немедленно покинуть место преступления.

Алисия села у его ног. Выражение ее морды было нетерпеливым и презрительным.

— Быстрее, я сказал! — прикрикнул Джек минуту спустя на тех, кто замешкался, и сам отошел к полицейской ленте.

Уилл с Рейвенстагом остались около тела вдвоем. Зашумел, начинаясь, дождь, но даже в это время года кроны лип оставались достаточно густыми, пропуская лишь редкие капли.

Рейвенстаг прошел вдоль тела, втянул воздух над ним и тихо проговорил:

— Не вижу следов насильственной смерти, но этот человек умер не сам. От тела до сих пор пахнет отчаяньем и страхом.

— Посмотри на позу. Он лежит так, словно прижимает к груди кого-то невидимого.

— Деймона, — медленно кивнул Рейвенстаг. Его темные рога вспороли воздух в нескольких сантиметрах от лица умершего. — Позже уточним у Джека, но уверен, деймон этого человека был небольшого размера.

Уилл зарылся пальцами в перья на шее Рейвенстага. Прикосновение дарило спокойствие и силы для того, что предстояло сделать. Легонько боднув головой его ладонь, Рейвенстаг отошел в сторону, осторожно переступая копытами, чтобы не оставлять лишних следов на месте преступления. Уилл прикрыл глаза. Перед его мысленным взором начал свое движение маятник. Сначала медленно, постепенно он наращивал темп, отматывал время назад.

Когда Уилл открыл глаза, Рейвенстага рядом с ним не было. Ощущение собственной оторванности, неполноценности обрушилось на него до дрожи в коленях, до головной боли, до тошноты. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть.

Уилл нахмурился и замотал головой, прогоняя слабость. Игнорируя пустоту в груди, он сосредоточился на том, что происходило перед его глазами. Зная, что где-то там, по другую сторону маятника, Рейвенстаг стоит рядом и жадно ловит каждое слово, Уилл начал проговаривать для него то, что видел и чувствовал:

— Мистер Орейно приехал сюда в багажнике моей машины, оглушенный и хорошенько связанный. Его деймон, белоснежная анатолийская чайка, лежит у него на груди, но пытается сопротивляться, когда я забираю ее и помещаю в клетку. Т-тупая курица, — он поморщился и потряс рукой. По тыльной стороне ладони стекла струйка крови. — Недолго тебе осталось. Я достаю скальпель и отсекаю деймона от человека. Мистер Орейно приходит в себя. Он не понимает, что я делаю это для его же пользы, кричит. Кидаю ему его бывшего деймона, только бы он заткнулся. Чайка проживает восемь с половиной минут после операции, потом растворяется в воздухе. Несмотря на успешно проведенную сепарацию, мистер Орейно умирает вместе с ней. Неудача. Снимаю с трупа веревки — они еще пригодятся — и отношу в багажник. Тело оставляю здесь. Больше оно не представляет для меня ни малейшей ценности. Операцию придется повторить. Таков мой замысел.

Закашлявшись, Уилл открыл глаза. Перед глазами все еще стояла мутная кровавая пелена. Не раздумывая над тем, что делает, он потянулся к Рейвенстагу и лицом зарылся в его шерсть. От этого прикосновения головная боль отступила.

— Он разделил их, Рейв, — невнятно пробормотал Уилл, не поднимая головы. — Просто взял и отрезал человека от деймона. Чик — и все.

— Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, я с тобой, — Уилл чувствовал, как мерно бьется сердце его деймона. Он прерывисто вздохнул, постепенно успокаиваясь. Несколько минут они провели в комфортном молчании.

— Что ты можешь рассказать об убийце? — спросила бесшумно подошедшая Алисия. Усевшись на задние лапы, она дернула рыжим хвостом, стряхивая с его ослепительно-белого кончика прелые листья.

— Это он? — уточнил Джек.

Конечно. Что еще он мог спросить.

— Это не Похититель, Джек, — устало отозвался Уилл.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. Мистер Орейно умер еще до того, как семья заявила о пропаже, — невнятно пробубнил Уилл, пролистывая полицейский отчет. — А все жертвы Похитителя проводят в плену как минимум сорок восемь часов. Убийца Ксавье Орейно не мнит себя творцом, не пытается превратить смерть в искусство. Он продолжит убивать, но исключительно из прагматичных соображений.

— Каких именно?

— Вы в курсе, чего именно он добивается? — не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, Уилл положил ладонь на круп Рейвенстага и зарылся пальцами в шелковистую шерсть. Удушающее чувство паники и тошноты, заставлявшее волоски на его шее вставать дыбом, отступило. — Он называет это сепарацией. Хочет полностью отделить деймона от человека. Насовсем. Отрезать, как бирку с новых штанов.

Даже Джек, немало повидавший за годы службы, казался шокированным и не мог скрыть отвращения. Алисия запрыгнула ему на руки, вцепилась когтями в рукава куртки, оставляя на темно-коричневой коже глубокие борозды. Она сморщила нос, обнажая клыки, и скалилась, едва слышно рыча.

В любом обществе существуют нормы и запреты, формировавшиеся тысячелетиями. Не убивай, не кради, почитай родителей… Социальные, этические, экономические, все эти правила в конечном итоге обеспечивали выживание человечества как биологического вида. Созданные на их основе, возникали и рушились конституции, моральные кодексы и социальные договоры. Во все времена находились безумцы, жаждавшие радикальных перемен, но никому из тех, кто призывал к эвтаназии, убийству всех иноверцев или тех членов социума, которые не в состоянии о себе позаботиться, не приходило в голову лишить человека связи с деймоном. Это было все равно что желать лоботомии, мечтать о добровольном избавлении от той части тебя, которая делает личностью, человеком. Можно жить без ногтя, пальца или даже руки, но как выжить, не имея души?

— У него получилось? — отрывисто уточнил Джек, поглаживая лисицу по густому рыжему меху.

— Орейно умер в течение десяти минут после сепарации, — слово все еще имело неприятный привкус и горчило на языке. — Сразу после смерти его деймона. Бывшего деймона, — уточнил он. Уилл вспомнил выражение агонии и отчаяния на лице умирающего мужчины и впервые в жизни порадовался, что умеет ставить себя на место преступника, а не жертвы.

— То есть у нас появился маньяк, каким-то чертовым образом умеющий перерезать связь между человеком и деймоном?

— Который не остановится сам. Он уверен, что стоит на пороге величайшего открытия, Джек. Что вот-вот впишет свое имя в историю, освободит человечество от веками сдерживавших его оков.

— Фанатик, — Джек выплюнул это слово как оскорбление.

Уилл развернулся, собираясь уходить.

— Еще кое-что, Уилл, — окликнул его Джек. Алисия буднично продолжила, словно говорила о покупках в супермаркете или налоговых вычетах:

— Рейвенстаг пытался сменить облик.

— Что? — Уилл и его деймон произнесли это одновременно.

— Пятнадцать минут назад, когда ты, — выпустив рукав куртки Джека, лисица покрутила лапой в воздухе около своей морды, — осматривал место преступления, Рейвенстаг начал отращивать себе крылья. Они исчезли, так и не сформировавшись, но…

— Деймоны взрослых людей не меняют свою форму, — ошеломление заставляло Уилла повторять прописные истины. — Эта способность исчезает в период полового созревания, когда деймон определяется со своим окончательным обликом.

Во взгляде Джека жалость мешалась с чем-то холодным и темным, чему Уилл не мог подобрать названия. Не хотел.

— Рейв не совсем обычный олень, — Уилл потрепал его по холке, поросшей масляно блестевшими перьями. — Он… пернатый. — Даже простое признание вслух этого очевидного факта давалось Уиллу с трудом. Среди деймонов были и мифические, и фантастические животные, но только у людей с нестабильной или потенциально нездоровой психикой, поэтому по негласной договоренности Уилл с Рейвенстагом избегали любых разговоров на эту тему. — Помесь оленя и ворона. Поэтому…

Алисия вздохнула.

— Это были белые крылья, прости.

— Ну-ну, ни к чему разводить драму, — грубовато вмешался в разговор Джек. — Да, возможно, у нас появилась проблема, но любую проблему можно решить. Я запишу тебя на прием к специалисту по взаимодействию людей и деймонов. Может, он даже подскажет что-нибудь по нашему новому делу.

Лицо Уилла, обычно подвижное и полное жизни, ничего не выражало.

— Ты отправляешь меня к психоаналитику, Джек? — бесцветно спросил он.

— Я забочусь о тебе, черт побери! — Джек взорвался. — Ты слишком ценный сотрудник, чтобы просто тебя потерять. Даже ружья с пистолетами требуют смазки и пристрелки, что уж говорить о людях. За любым инструментом нужно ухаживать, Уилл. Так позволь мне ухаживать за моим.

— Мне это не нравится, — выдохнул Уилл. Рейвенстаг, всегда более открытый в выражении их общего недовольства, добавил:

— И гарантирую, вашему «специалисту» это не понравится тоже.

— Ему за это платят, — отмахнулась Алисия. Мысленно она прикидывала, кого из экспертов, сотрудничающих с ФБР, можно привлечь к делу. Вот уже много лет Уилл с Рейвенстагом были одной из наиболее горячо обсуждаемых тем в среде психоаналитиков и психиатров самого широкого толка. Их привлекало все: необычность метода Уилла по интерпретации улик, умение примерять и подгонять под себя точку зрения преступников, видовая принадлежность его деймона… Будь у них такая возможность, они взяли бы обоих под круглосуточное наблюдение и замучили тестами. Но, к счастью для себя, Уилл был полезнее ФБР как активно работающий профайлер, чем как подопытный кролик. И сейчас требовался специалист, который был бы заинтересован в помощи пациенту, а не в громких публикациях. Что ж, возможности ФБР не ограничивались доктором Чилтоном.

Прижавшись напоследок ухом к груди Джека и поймав несколько мерных ударов его сердца, Алисия дернула хвостом, разжала когти и элегантно спрыгнула на землю. Теперь, когда Уилл закончил, им с Джеком пора было самим осмотреть место преступления и проследить, чтобы работа по сбору улик проводилась тщательно и эффективно, с соблюдением всех положенных процедур.

Уилл с его деймоном ушли, не прощаясь, но она этого даже не заметила.


	2. Chapter 2

— Мы еще не видели этого доктора Лектера, а мне он уже не нравится, — Рейвенстаг фыркнул. — Одна приемная чего стоит. Мы у психоаналитика или в музее современного искусства?

Невольно Уилл улыбнулся. Приемная, отделанная в жемчужно-голубых тонах, действительно была несколько претенциозной: кресла для посетителей, выполненные из мягкого блестящего материала, казались скорее современными, чем удобными, бежевый в коричневый рисунок ковер поражал своей непрактичностью, картина, изображавшая вычурную хрустальную люстру в натуральную величину, висела на стене так низко, что почти касалась спинки кресла нижней частью рамы.

Но это было лишь первым впечатлением. Стоило все же присесть в кресло, чтобы понять, что вычурность его дизайна ничуть не умаляла комфорта, ковер оказывался удобным для деймонов всех размеров и пород, а солнечный свет, проникавший сквозь закрытые песочно-коричневые жалюзи, хорошо освещал все помещение, но не резал глаза.

Рейвенстаг понимал все это ничуть не хуже Уилла, но как всегда брал на себя активную роль, озвучивая и приукрашивая их общее недовольство. Корректируя своего деймона там, где он сознательно грешил против истины, Уилл волей-неволей обнаруживал, что ситуация не так плоха, как казалось на первый взгляд, и подспудное раздражение если не уходило, то утихало до социально приемлемого градуса.

Дверь открылась, и в проеме показался мужчина на несколько лет старше Уилла. Глубоко посаженные глаза, выдающиеся надбровные дуги и скулы, тщательно уложенные волосы — все это Уилл заметил позже. Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, были костюм-тройка в крупную сине-горчичную клетку, василькового цвета рубашка и галстук из коричневого шелка, на котором то ли вели битву за доминирование, то ли отчаянно спаривались голубые и оранжевые амебы.

Похоже, обладателю этого галстука было не привыкать к пристальному вниманию к некоторым деталям его гардероба. Тонкие губы насмешливо дрогнули и произнесли:

— Уилл Грэм и Рейвенстаг, не так ли? Добрый день. Прошу вас.

Он взмахнул рукой, приглашая посетителей в кабинет, и сделал шаг в сторону, освобождая дверной проем.

Рейвенстаг вошел первым и тут же принялся с любопытством вертеть головой. Огромное помещение было залито мягким вечерним светом. К жемчужно-голубым покрытию пола и лепнине добавились стены, выкрашенные в теплый бордовый цвет, и широкие горизонтальные серо-бордовые полосы штор, обрамлявших четырехметровые окна. Около них стояла темно-синяя кушетка, напротив располагался массивный деревянный стол, а центр комнаты занимали два низких кожаных кресла. Вдоль стен на уровне второго этажа тянулись бесконечные книжные шкафы с узкой галереей. Развешанные по стенам картины искусно подсвечивались вмонтированными светильниками.

Слева от нарочито грубой деревянной лестницы, ведущей к книжной галерее, стоял небесно-голубой диван с перламутровым блеском. На нем спал оцелот.

Белые лапы и грудь были покрыты черные точками и полосами. На груди шерсть темнела, становясь желтовато-песочной, а точки и полосы превращались в крупные коричневые пятна, обведенные густым черным контуром.

Оцелот никак не дал знать, что заметил вторжение, лишь чутко дернулись черные, с крупными белыми точками на задней стороне уши.

— Морта, поприветствуй гостей, — проговорил Ганнибал. Огромные, будто подведенные сурьмой глаза распахнулись, и Рейвенстаг вздрогнул: их радужка точно повторяла цвет обивки дивана. Или, скорее, наоборот, обивка подбиралась в тон глазам.

Потянувшись, Морта спрыгнула и прошла в центр комнаты. У нее были длинные, немного несуразные лапы и поджарое тело, как у оцелота-подростка. Движения ее лап казались странно рассинхронизированными.

— Добрый день, — произнесла Морта. Высокий и словно испуганный, ее голос совершенно не вязался с самим доктором Лектером и его кабинетом.

Рейвенстаг обернулся на Уилла, ища поддержку, но тот если и заметил несоответствие между деймоном и человеком, никак этого не показал. Он кивнул Морте и сел в одно из кресел. Рейвенстаг встал за его спиной и легонько дунул в затылок, взъерошивая кудрявые каштановые волосы. Уилл улыбнулся.

Как заметил Рейвенстаг, доктор Лектер наблюдал за ними с непонятной жадностью, такой интенсивной и алчной, что она ощущалась как жаркий летний ветер на кончике носа. Его собственный деймон так и не подошел, неловко замерев около второго кресла. Едва заметно дернув плечом, доктор прикрыл дверь в приемную и присоединился к деймонам и человеку.

— Не знаю, что вам рассказал о нас Джек, доктор… — Уилл начал говорить напористо и торопливо, словно с головой бросался в омут, но доктор Лектер не дал ему закончить.

— Ганнибал Лектер, — церемонно представился он. — А это мой деймон Морта. Джек Кроуфорд обратился ко мне от имени ФБР и попросил провести вашу полную психологическую оценку. Кстати, я имею полный доступ для работы с агентами, поэтому можете не опасаться упоминать детали расследований в наших беседах.

Его слова сбили Уилла. Продолжать доказывать их с Рейвенстагом нормальность было бы не к месту. Он растерялся, и инициативу, как это всегда происходило в такие моменты, перехватил Рейвенстаг.

— У вас необычный вкус в одежде и интерьере, — сказал он. Не оскорбление, скорее прощупывание почвы, попытка выбить собеседника из колеи.

— Отличается от общепринятого, — спокойно кивнул Ганнибал Лектер. — Привлекает внимание. Вызывает субъективные оценочные суждения. И, тем не менее, абсолютно нормален. Но то же самое можно сказать и о вас, не так ли?

Уилл рассмеялся:

— Док сделал тебя на твоем же поле, признай.

Он снова улыбался, и за одно это Рейвенстаг готов был простить доктору Лектеру и стремление привлекать внимание, и непробиваемое самодовольство.

— Возвращайся на кушетку, — сказал оцелоту Лектер. Он наклонился, чтобы погладить своего деймона, и Рейвенстаг невольно отметил, как оцелот вздрогнула, подгибая лапы, прогибая спину и уходя от прикосновения. — Морта болеет, — объяснил он Уиллу с Рейвенстагом. — Она проходит курс лечения антибиотиками и оказалась крайне чувствительна к побочным эффектам — сонливости и головокружению.

Махнув хвостом, Морта неторопливо вернулась к кушетке, запрыгнула на нее, свернулась клубком и закрыла глаза. Она казалась не слишком разговорчивой, но, возможно, дело было в ее плохом самочувствии.

— Разве деймоны болеют отдельно от своих людей? — спросил Уилл. Его удивление было ненаигранным.

— У вас с Рейвенстагом такого не случалось? Очень интересно, — подойдя к письменному столу, доктор открыл светло-коричневый кожаный ежедневник, взял перьевую ручку и что-то записал. — Весьма вероятно, это специфика гендера. Случаи, когда человек появляется на свет с деймоном одного с ним пола, крайне редки, а потому недостаточно хорошо изучены.

Рейвенстаг сощурился. Он не слишком любил, когда при нем упоминали этот факт. Собственная гендерная идентичность никогда не вызывала у него вопросов, однако он чувствовал неясную, не имеющую оснований, но оттого не менее отчетливую вину перед Уиллом: подавляющее большинство людей, чьи деймоны были одного с ним пола, проживали свою жизнь в одиночестве и добровольной социальной изоляции, так и не обзаведясь ни партнерами, ни друзьями.

Самая близкая связь, которую человек приобретал в течение жизни, всегда была с его деймоном, но для некоторых она становилась единственной. Сам Рейвенстаг не чувствовал потребности в общении с себе подобными, как ее не чувствовали и другие деймоны, но он хорошо знал, что людям необходимо такого рода взаимодействие, и не хотел лишать Уилла этой радости.

— И теперь у вас будет возможность изучать, препарировать и описывать в научных статьях эти редкие случаи, — настроение Уилла снова изменилось. Его тон стал грубым и обвиняющим.

— Разве вам с Рейвенстагом самим не было бы значительно проще жить, накопи человечество и систематизируй больше информации об однополых парах человек-деймон? Если бы вы с рождения знали, чем именно отличаетесь от большинства? Какие существуют особенности, на что стоит обратить внимание, а в каких вопросах следовать правилам, установленным для разнополых пар, не просто бессмысленно, но и опасно. Если бы кто-то написал книгу о тех вещах, которым вы учились на собственных ошибках, набивая синяки и шишки, разве ты не был бы благодарен своим предшественникам, Уилл Грэм?

Доктор Лектер не повышал голос, не делал театральных пауз, не размахивал руками. Он говорил размеренно и чуть монотонно, постукивая колпачком ручки по кожаной обложке ежедневника, и этот равномерный ритм ударов вкупе с мягким уверенным голосом с европейским акцентом и слишком мягким «эль» оказывали гипнотический эффект.

— Я не планирую писать статьи про вас с Рейвенстагом, — продолжил он. — ФБР платит мне за то, чтобы разобраться с метаморфозами твоего деймона, понять, как они связаны с твоей работой, и помочь справиться вам обоим. Если что-то изменится, если я сочту, что информация, которую мы получили во время сеансов вместе, может оказаться полезной другим докторам и пациентам, уверяю, первым делом вы оба получите предложение о соавторстве.

Уилл собирался извиняться — Рейвенстаг чувствовал его смятение, неуверенность и вину как свои собственные. Не дав ему раскрыть рта, деймон в очередной раз вмешался. Когда-то давно он решил, что будет оберегать своего человека от неприятных эмоций, которые окружающий мир предоставлял в неограниченном количестве.

— По рукам, док, — заявил он и мимолетно потерся носом о щеку Уилла. Щетина царапала чувствительную кожу, и это странным образом успокаивало.

Во взгляде, брошенном на них доктором Лектером, ничего нельзя было прочитать, однако он тревожил Рейвенстага, заставлял становиться дыбом перья на загривке.

— В каком возрасте Рейвенстаг определился со своей окончательной формой? — доктор вернулся в кресло напротив того, в котором расположился Уилл, сел и всем телом подался вперед, сцепив пальцы в замок.

— Нам только исполнилось пятнадцать, — ответил Уилл. Он был настроен на то, чтобы перехватить инициативу в разговоре, и Рейвенстаг охотно позволил ему это.

— Чуть позже, чем это происходит обычно.

— О да, — коротко отозвался Уилл. Короткая реплика лопалась по швам от наполнявших ее эмоций. В детстве они с отцом часто переезжали, и в каждой из нескольких десятков школ все повторялось по новой: болезненный интерес, травля, отчуждение. В возрасте, когда все озабочены лишь тем, чтобы не выделяться, его инаковость казалась сверстникам нарочитой, почти оскорбительной.

— Эта форма… — Ганнибал Лектер на миг задумался, подбирая слова. — Угольно-черный олень с вороньим опереньем — я не встречал подобный образ в искусстве, литературе или мифологии. Он был навеян извне, или?..

Уилл с Рейвенстагом переглянулись.

— Или, — Уилл кивнул, маскируя за неловкой грубоватостью смущение. — Рейв перепробовал множество образов, даже самые фантастические, но ни один не подходил. В каждом чего-то не хватало. Он даже не мог решить, птицей хочет быть или животным, проводил много времени в образе ворона и оленя. Когда… когда это, — он так и не решился произнести «запечатывание образа», — произошло, Рейв все еще не до конца определился, кем из них хочет быть, поэтому стал обоими сразу. Единственный в мире черный пернатый олень, — он рассмеялся и с искренней любовью взъерошил шерсть на боку Рейвенстага. — Прошу любить и жаловать.

— Случай с крыльями неделю назад был единственным проявлением, — доктор на миг облизал губы, — нестабильности облика? Или такое случалось и раньше?

Уилл прикрыл глаза. Было что-то неправильное, глубоко противоестественное в том, чтобы так запросто обсуждать с совершенно чужим человеком своего деймона. Есть темы, которые не предназначены для посторонних ушей. Слишком деликатные, слишком… интимные. Но Ганнибал Лектер не был скучающим зевакой. Он бы высококлассным — с другими ФБР не работало — специалистом в области психологии и деймонов. Его вопросы ставили целью не удовлетворить досужее любопытство, а собрать материал для постановки диагноза.

Если бы проблема касалась лишь его одного, Уилл ни за что не согласился бы на визит к психоаналитику — он провел слишком много времени, выстраивая защитные стены, чтобы так просто от них отказаться. Но он действительно беспокоился за Рейвенстага. Ему и так не повезло заполучить в партнеры не самого приятного и уравновешенного человека, а реконструкция действий маньяков и убийц раз за разом подводила Уилла к грани. Возможно, он давно шагнул бы за нее, если бы был один. Там, где не справлялся инстинкт самосохранения, никогда не давала сбоя ответственность за деймона. За партнера. За друга.

— Я… Н-не уверен… Да. Думаю, что да, — ответил он, захлебываясь чувством вины. — Когда происходило запечатывание… Триггером для фиксации «взрослого» облика деймона становится прикосновение возлюбленного, верно? И он… Я… В общем, может, дело в том, что влюбленности оказалось недостаточно? С обеих сторон. — Сделав паузу, он все же добавил: — Особенно с моей.

Доктор позволил себе улыбку — из тех, что как бы говорят «предоставьте право ставить диагнозы тем, кто имеет для этого достаточно опыта и знаний». Так взрослые улыбаются, слушая детский лепет.

Уилл терпеть не мог такие улыбки, но в исполнении доктора Лектера она его почему-то успокоила.

— Как вы думаете, Уилл, — он опять перешел на «вы», и Уилла царапнуло это отстраненное обращение, — многие ли люди находят свою настоящую любовь в двенадцать-четырнадцать лет? Все, кроме вас? Право, не стоит идеализировать подростков — ни сейчас, ни тысячелетия назад. Буйство гормонов правит бал, а вовсе не любовь до гроба и прочие высокие чувства. Собственно, дело делают именно гормоны. «Взросление» деймона — такой же физиологический процесс, как поллюция или менструация. В нем нет ничего сакрального или духовного. Ничего, что стоило бы чрезмерно поэтизировать. Но, — Ганнибал Лектер коснулся сцепленными пальцами подбородка, — это не меняет того факта, что по каким-то причинам нестабильность облика была характерна для Рейвенстага на протяжении всей его жизни. Причины надо искать в другом. Интенсивность попыток трансформации менялась с годами?

— Они стали сильнее с тех пор, как я начал работать в ФБР, — неохотно признал Уилл. — То, что я делаю…

— Я слышал о вашем методе, — поощряюще кивнул доктор.

— Это не только анализ улик. Я… вживаюсь в личность преступника. Примеряю ее на себя. И Рейвенстаг… Может, он чувствует эти изменения и подвергается их воздействию через нашу связь?

— Кем был деймон убийцы с последнего места преступления?

— Я его не видел, — начал Уилл. Он прикрыл глаза, позволяя чужому сознанию на миг поглотить его собственное. — Лебедь. Это белый лебедь.

— Что объясняет крылья. В тот момент, когда вы смотрите на события глазами преступника, вы чувствуете Рейвенстага?

— Нет, — признался Уилл. — Нет. В этот миг я оторван от него. Отрезан, — он вспомнил «сепарацию» и вздрогнул, обхватывая себя руками, словно от холода.

— А вы? Чувствуете Уилла так же, как в обычные моменты?

Уилл знал, что услышит, но все равно вздрогнул от короткого «нет» как от удара.

— Нас словно разделяет стена. Я тянусь по связи к Уиллу, но не чувствую его, — губы Рейвенстага коснулись уха Уилла, мягко и ищуще, словно успокаивая. — Если продолжаю попытки, то рано или поздно чувствую кого-то еще. Каждый раз разного.

— Преступников, которых «считывает» Уилл.

— И как только получаю отклик, что-то происходит. Накатывает волна слабости, и потом я смотрю на мир чужими глазами. Тело становится неповоротливым и тяжелым, оно как цель, которую надо сбросить.

— Почему трансформация не завершилась? — Ганнибал Лектер приподнял брови. — Не хватило сил? Или времени?

— Уилл вовремя вернулся, — односложно ответил Рейвенстаг и не стал ничего добавлять.

— Я не знал!

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать.

— Рейв, нельзя скрывать такое!

— Мы помогаем ловить убийц, — произнес Рейвенстаг, и Уилла словно ножом по сердцу полоснуло это спокойное «мы». — Если на одной чаше весов жизни невинных, а на другой моя нестабильность, то о чем вообще может идти речь. Я переживу это маленькое неудобство.

— Вы спасаете жизни только до тех пор, пока полностью функциональны и находитесь в здравом рассудке. Если хотя бы один из вас не удержится, — доктор сделал паузу, разглядывая свои идеально ровные ногти, — Джеку придется расследовать уже ваши убийства.

— Это ваш окончательный диагноз, доктор Лектер? — не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Рейвенстаг попытался «рыть» копытом пол кабинета. К счастью, ворс ковра помешал ему нанести чужой собственности значительный ущерб.

— Это один из возможных вариантов развития событий, — Ганнибал Лектер не казался впечатленным столь бурной демонстрацией эмоций. — Если мы продолжим работу, то, надеюсь, он не получит шансов осуществиться.

— Вы нам поможете? — спросил Уилл, и Рейвенстаг впервые в жизни почувствовал, как сердце пронзила стрела ревности — столько надежды было в чуть хриплом от сдерживаемых эмоций голосе.

— Помочь себе сможете только вы сами. Но я приложу все усилия, чтобы максимально облегчить этот процесс.

Пока Уилл с доктором договаривались о времени и дате следующей встречи, Рейвенстаг неотрывно смотрел на Морту. За все время сеанса она так и не пошевелилась.


	3. Chapter 3

Уилл зашел в процедурную последним. Пока он прикрывал за Рейвенстагом дверь, Джек и трое его подчиненных уже сгрудились вокруг безжалостно выставленного на обозрение тела. Зеллер вполголоса втолковывал что-то остальным, тыча скальпелем куда-то в район печени трупа, а его деймон, голубоглазая хаски по имени Джей Би, чуть не подпрыгивала на месте от нетерпения.

— Слышали? — сказала она другим деймонам. — Все двенадцать признаков совпали. Причина смерти — кончина деймона жертвы.

— Строго говоря, в момент смерти они уже были разделены, — вклинился Джин Хо. Его речь звучала слегка неразборчиво из-за корейского акцента и десятисантиметровых клыков, росших из нижней челюсти. Из знакомых Уиллу лично деймонов Джин Хо имел больше других общего с Рейвенстагом. Он не был мифическим или придуманным животным, разумеется — всего лишь вымершим примерно пять миллионов лет назад. Из семейства псовых, как большинство деймонов стражей порядка, он тем не менее отличался от своих собратьев. Для людей, не знакомых с термином «борофаг», он выглядел как помесь рыси и волка: гибкое кошачье тело с четырьмя тигриными полосами на рыжей шкуре оканчивалось мощными собачьими лапами. На груди шерсть становилась белой, а кончик плотного хвоста словно обмакнули в чернила. Приплюснутая морда с белыми «бородой» и «бровями» и умными карими глазами немного напоминала гиенью. Чуть приземистый и плотный на вид, Джин Хо был красив суровой, солидной красотой самого свирепого хищника своей эпохи.

Как и Рейвенстаг, он выделялся на фоне окружающего мира, но ни он, ни Беверли Кац не испытывали по этому поводу ни малейшего дискомфорта.

— Как оказалось, недостаточно, — парировала Джей Би, неожиданно хрупкая на фоне своего почти метрового собрата. — Ведь именно смерть деймона стала причиной его собственной смерти. Можешь ознакомиться с результатами вскрытия, если сомневаешься.

— Она права, Джин Хо, — проговорила Беверли, пролистывая отпечатанный на пяти листах отчет. — Ксавье Орейно умер из-за потери деймона. Вот только каким-то образом он умудрился прожить десять минут после этой самой потери. Прожить их в одиночку, без деймона.

— Может, связь рвется не сразу? — предположил Прайс. — И эти несчастные десять минут ушли как раз на процесс?

— Сепарация происходит мгновенно, — Уилл с силой потер лоб ладонью. — Вопрос правильного инструмента и одной секунды.

Все находившиеся в комнате люди и их деймоны посмотрели на него со смесью ужаса и отвращения.

— Уилл… — начал Джек, но Беверли перебила его.

— У Рейвенстага на мгновение вырос клюв! Что происходит? Вы в порядке?

— Я… — он потянулся за таблетками, которые прописал Ганнибал Лектер, и положил в рот сразу две. Едкая горечь на языке немного прояснила голову. — Все под контролем, мы проходим лечение. Клюв, точно.

Уилл повернулся к Джеку и сказал, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

— Деймон преступника — белый лебедь.

— Сейчас пробьем по базам, — зачастил Прайс, подбегая к компьютеру. Его пальцы проворно порхали над клавиатурой, задавая параметры поиска. — Американский? Шипун? Трубач?

Уилл помотал головой.

— Современный, не ископаемый, — дополнил его слова Рейвенстаг.

Лайка Прайса, Кристина, в несколько прыжков оказалась с ним рядом и, забравшись для удобства на стул, что-то зашептала ему на ухо — вероятно, подсказывала, как можно сузить запрос в базе данных.

— Девятьсот шестьдесят три совпадения по Мэриленду, Джек, — отрапортовал он, вглядываясь в монитор.

— Мы сузили круг подозреваемых, но недостаточно, — сказала Алисия. — Продолжаем работу.

— Беверли, Джин Хо, еще какие-нибудь зацепки? — спросил Джек, пожевав нижнюю губу. Те обернулись друг на друга и синхронно покачали головами.

Все в процедурной работали слаженно, но одновременно с этим каждый в своей паре. Команда состояла не из десяти членов, а из пяти неразрывных единиц человек-деймон. Ничего удивительного или необычного. Человеку никогда не достичь того понимания с другим человеком, что со своим деймоном — аксиома современного мира. Правда была в том, что никто не пытался. Зачем, если вы с деймоном и так всегда есть друг у друга?

Мир, в котором ни над одним человеком не нависал дамокловым мечом призрак одиночества, был уютным и комфортным местом — и не слишком-то открытым. В дружбе и любви не было лихорадочной жадности, потребности искать, найти и не отпускать свою вторую половинку. Зачем, если ты рожден с нею? Никто из живущих на планете людей не знал этого тягостного, опустошающего, прекрасного чувства, когда ты не в состоянии расстаться с другим человеком даже на несколько часов, когда жаждешь переплести ваши судьбы навечно.

Уилл с Рейвенстагом вполголоса обсуждали, что еще могут вытянуть из совместных «воспоминаний» об убийце, когда у Джека зазвонил телефон. Он принял звонок, секунд тридцать молча слушал, завершил разговор, отрывисто бросив «Скоро буду», после чего сощурил глаза и объявил на всю комнату:

— У нас новый труп.

— Чесапикский похититель? — спросил Зеллер, но его тут же перебил Прайс:

— Не этот, придурок! Джек говорит о нашем новом приятеле. Не так ли, Джек? Который прикончил этого бедолагу, — он небрежно потряс рукой каталку с трупом.

— Машины уже ждут, — Джек не потрудился ответить своим подчиненным, да они этого и не ждали. — Две минуты на сборы, встречаемся внизу. Уилл, вы с Рейвенстагом идете со мной.

В его последних словах не было ничего удивительного. Пусть для того, чтобы эффективно интерпретировать улики с места преступления, Уиллу требовалось полнейшее одиночество, Джек предпочитал лично сопровождать его — передавал всю имеющуюся информацию, обсуждал возможные версии.

— Как прошла встреча с доктором Лектером? — спросил он сразу, как машина тронулась.

— Думаю, в своем отчете он описал все достаточно подробно.

— Я задал вопрос тебе, потому что хочу знать твое мнение, а не его, — огрызнулся Джек. По одной его реакции было понятно — укол достиг цели.

Уилл с Рейвенстагом переглянулись.

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Уилл, а его деймон добавил:

— Судя по манере одеваться, его воспитывали павлины.

— Вам не на свидания ходить, — сварливо отозвалась Алисия, поглядывая на собеседников в зеркало заднего вида. Увиденное вполне ее удовлетворило — новых реплик не последовало.

— В дальнейшем я буду платить за его услуги сам, — добавил Уилл. — Если Бюро решит их возместить, ничего не имею против, но в платежных ведомостях доктора будет значиться мое имя.

Джек нахмурился. Они с Алисией отлично понимали, что на самом деле крылось за этими словами. «Если вы хотите, чтобы я продолжал ходить на сеансы, я прослежу, чтобы у доктора не было возможности разглашать за моей спиной хоть какую-то информацию о лечении». Что скрывать, они рассчитывали воспользоваться именно этой лазейкой, чтобы держать руку на пульсе, но Уилл оказался достаточно прозорливым и перекрыл ее.

Чего они не знали, так это того, что инициатором предложения выступил сам Ганнибал Лектер.

— ФБР компенсирует своим сотрудникам регулярные сеансы у психоаналитика? — спросил он.

Уилл удивился — разве его работодатель не платил доктору напрямую? В отличие от него, Рейвенстаг сразу понял, что Лектер на что-то намекает.

— Какова ваша ответственность перед пациентом? — спросил он.

— Лечить, не причинять вреда, соблюдать врачебную тайну — исключая случаи, когда во время сеансов мне станет известна информация о готовящемся преступлении, которое можно предотвратить.

— А перед тем, кто оплачивает ваши услуги? В случае если эти два человека не совпадают.

Доктор позволил себе короткую улыбку.

— Стандартная ответственность перед заказчиком: предоставлять детальные отчеты и информацию об оказанных услугах.

— И врачебная тайна в отношении пациента?.. — наконец-то Уилл тоже понял.

— Ограничивает, но не сводит к нулю предоставляемую информацию, — охотно подтвердил Лектер.

Эти его слова окончательно решили дело: и с вопросом оплаты его услуг, и самим фактом предоставления данных услуг в ближайшем будущем.

— Я направлю докладную записку в финансовый отдел, — отозвался Джек после минутных раздумий. Алисия недовольно махнула хвостом, но промолчала. Это была капитуляция, и они оба это понимали.

Больше к этой теме не возвращались. К концу недолгой поездки Джек успел сделать пару звонков и поделиться с деймонами и человеком полученной информацией. Жертвой оказалась молодая девушка. Сесилия Стрендж, белая, возраст двадцать два года, временно безработная. Деймон — ангорский хомяк Питер. Предположительно похищена из парка Клифтон, где проводила большую часть дня. Никаких свидетелей похищения, разумеется. Тело обнаружено на территории отеля Хант Вэлли Инн, в двадцати минутах на север от Балтимора, на дальнем поле для гольфа. Никаких следов насильственной смерти, но местную полицию смутило то, как бродяжка из Балтимора могла оказаться в фешенебельном отеле так далеко от места своего обитания. Шериф на всякий случай известил ФБР и велел ничего не трогать на предполагаемом месте преступления. Описание случая походило на смерть Ксавье Орейно, и звонок шерифа немедленно переадресовали Кроуфорду. Остальное им предстояло увидеть на месте.

— Что говорит твое чутье, Уилл? — спросила Алисия.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Сначала я должен осмотреть место преступления. Но, скорее всего, это он.

Джек вскинулся, и Уилл счел необходимым пояснить:

— Мы имеем дело с фанатиком, с сумасшедшим ученым. Он одержим своей идеей, своим великим открытием. Удивляться стоит лишь тому, что свежий труп всплыл только сегодня. Хотя, вероятно, еще пару его убийств списали на смерть от естественных причин, или трупы до сих пор не найдены — наш убийца предпочитает тихие места вдали от города.

Молодой полицейский с деймоном-гончей встретил их и повел к месту, где было обнаружено тело. Обычная в таких случаях процедура была нарушена удивленным:

— Уилл? Джек Кроуфорд?

Уилл сразу узнал спокойный голос с неуловимым нездешним акцентом и мягким «эль».

— Доктор Лектер? Что вы здесь делаете? — Уилл удивился встрече.

— Играю в гольф с коллегами, — беззаботно отозвался он. Белый в тонкую темно-коричневую клетку костюм и рубашка цвета слоновой кости выглядели почти обычными — если закрыть глаза на галстук с зарисовкой из жизни очередных, на тот раз коричневых и белых, амеб вместо рисунка на нем. — Но, полагаю, вас привел сюда менее приятный повод?

Было ли его появление на месте преступления совпадением, или? Уилл бросил на Джека быстрый взгляд — с того бы сталось вытащить доктора сюда, чтобы… Никакие конкретные причины в голову не шли, но Уилл все равно ощутил укол подозрительности.

— Рейвенстаг, Алисия, добрый день, — Ганнибал Лектер коротко поклонился, — прошу простить мне мою невежливость.

Уилл почувствовал исходившие от Рейвенстага спокойствие с доброжелательностью и расслабился. Похоже, работа делала его параноиком чаще, чем следовало.

— Хотите пойти с нами? — предложил он, стремясь загладить чувство вины. — Вы же специалист по деймонам, плюс сотрудничаете с ФБР, так что… Если это возможно, конечно, — добавил он, обращаясь исключительно к Джеку.

Тот нахмурился, но через миг морщины на лбу разгладились, и Джек кивнул:

— Ваше присутствие и впрямь может оказаться нелишним. К тому же когда еще вам выпадет шанс посмотреть на Уилла в работе.

— Минуту, я только предупрежу коллег, что вынужден покинуть их общество раньше, чем планировал, — доктор улыбнулся и, развернувшись, зашагал в обратном направлении.

Только когда он скрылся из вида, Уилл понял, что все это время не давало ему покоя — рядом с Ганнибалом не было его деймона, Морты.

Та, впрочем, обнаружилась довольно скоро — она сопровождала Ганнибала Лектера, когда он миновал полицейское ограждение и присоединился к группе Джека пару минут спустя. Пока шла череда рукопожатий, комплиментов и обменов визитками, Уилл приглядывался к ней, но не заметил ничего странного помимо заторможенности движений и молчаливости — но первое, как он теперь знал, было вызвано лекарствами, а второе являлось врожденным свойством характера. Она держалась рядом с Ганнибалом и не вступала в разговор с другими деймонами, ограничиваясь короткими кивками.

— Вы готовы начать, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал Лектер несколько минут спустя, когда шумиха, вызванная его появлением, улеглась. Он даже не пытался скрыть нетерпение и детское любопытство.

Против воли Уилл улыбнулся — этот яркий, искренний интерес будил в нем не раздражение, а радость. Он без лишнего пафоса понимал, какую пользу приносит то, что они делают вдвоем с Рейвенстагом — без деймона у Уилла точно ничего не вышло бы, тот был якорем, фиксирующим сознание Уилла и не дающим ему затеряться во тьме чужих разумов и личностей. Они оба платили за это высокую цену, но в такие моменты, как этот, помимо ответственности испытывали законную гордость.

— Да, — просто ответил он.

— Пойдемте со мной, не будем мешать Уиллу, — Джек легко тронул доктора за рукав.

Как только голоса стихли, Уилл сосредоточился. Все было как обычно: золотистый маятник, разгоняющий время, безбрежная, продирающая до костей оторванность — и слабый, как взмах крыла бабочки, всплеск чужого сознания.

Клубящаяся тьма абсолютного одиночества ледяными колючками пробиралась под кожу. Уилла пожирал первобытный, животный страх, какого просто не должно существовать в мире, где каждый с рождения благословлен другом и компаньоном, который не бросит и не предаст. Вы будете вместе с первого вздоха и до последнего взгляда. Смерть не разлучит вас, а возьмет за руки и поведет дальше.

Всех, кроме Уилла. Он барахтался в пустоте, больше не зная, кто он — ведь разглядеть себя можно лишь в чужих глазах, понять — лишь осознав, чем ты отличаешься от других. Но в темноте, в которой он оказался, не было никого кроме него. Лишенное подпитки, его самосознание таяло, а границы личности стирались. Нащупав чужое присутствие — слабое, полустертое временем — Уилл бросился по его следу как безумный, а когда догнал, то нырнул в него, не раздумывая.

Темнота неохотно наполнилась формами и красками. Уилл стоял на площадке для гольфа около кустов, окаймлявших мелкий искусственный пруд. Скальпель в его руках все еще дрожал, поглощая последние частички того, что миг назад было нитью, связывавшей человека и деймона.

Пациентка тупо моргала, глядя, как ее бывший деймон становится полупрозрачным. Порыв ветра — и то, что еще недавно было воплощением ее души, разлетелось сверкающей золотой пылью.

Уилл включил секундомер. Он фиксировал состояние пациентки, запоминал ее жизненные показатели. Старался делать это бесстрастно, профессионально, но внутри все так и пело от радости: получилось, наконец-то получилось. Пациентка открыла рот, собираясь кричать, и Уилл вколол ей аминазин. Он с удовольствием вырвал бы тупой истеричке язык, но это испортило бы картину его пост-операционных наблюдений, жемчужину будущей монографии. При работе с фактами недопустимо вмешательство внешних факторов, здесь требуются кристальная прозрачность и однозначность.

Возможно, он отрежет ей язык позже, когда закончит собирать данные.

Обколотая тварь — все же думать о ней отвлеченно, как о пациентке, было непросто — сдохла через сорок минут после смерти своего хомяка-переростка. Уилл остановил секундомер, брезгливо пнул еще теплое тело носком лакированного ботинка и направился к машине, бормоча под нос цифры, чтобы не забыть их.

Пора было готовить к операции следующего пациента.

Уилл пришел в себя, глотая ртом воздух. Тот был густым и отдавал плесенью. Уилл упал на колени, его вырвало желчью.

К нему поспешили с двух сторон. Рейвенстаг предложил утешение и внутренний покой, а Ганнибал Лектер — термос с крепким несладким чаем на травах.

— Пейте до дна, — скомандовал он, цепко оглядывая Уилла, с хирургической точностью подмечая малейшие детали его состояния. — Кофе явно будет лишним, а чай придаст сил.

— Спасибо, — Уилл ответил сразу обоим. Морта, как он заметил, не спешила присоединяться к их компании.

— Не слишком впечатляюще, верно? — слабо улыбнулся он, возвращая термос.

— Наоборот, — непонятно усмехнулся Ганнибал. — Вы ведь увидели, что здесь на самом деле произошло? Соединив разрозненные улики силой своего воображения. Левое и правое полушария вашего мозга не просто работают одновременно, а делают это в паре, подпитывая и дополняя способности друг друга. Поразительное зрелище, — он сделал паузу и прищурился, напуская на себя нарочито серьезный вид, — даже без томографа.

Уилл открыл рот, намереваясь ответить, но тут к их группе подошел Джек и сразу же спросил:

— Что у тебя есть для нас?

— Это он, Джек, — медленно начал Уилл. — Тот же, кто убил Орейно. Очередная попытка сепарации, но ужаснее всего то, что у него начинает получаться.

Совладав с голосом, Уилл продолжил чуть спокойнее:

— Эта девушка пережила своего деймона на сорок минут. В прошлый раз было всего лишь десять. Я не знаю как, но убийца совершенствует свои методы. Что, если однажды у него на самом деле получится?!

— Что значит «не знаю, как»? Наоборот, только ты и знаешь, — отрезал Джек. — Давай, соберись, мне нужны факты.

— Не дави на него, Джек, — Рейвенстаг сделал шаг вперед, закрывая своим телом Уилла. — Ты отлично знаешь, что это не работает.

Джек не выглядел довольным таким вмешательством, но промолчал, признавая право деймона вступаться за своего человека там, где тот не может сделать этого сам.

— Метод прежний, — Уилл закрыл глаза, вспоминая. — Один-единственный разрез — и все.

— Значит, дело в инструментах, — предположил Ганнибал Лектер. Он смотрел на ситуацию отстраненно и без эмоций, как смотрел бы хирург. — Или в состоянии пациента. Или в обоих факторах сразу.

— Мы знаем, что он делает. Осталось выяснить, чем и с кем. Джек, я не думал об этом раньше, но как вообще можно перерезать связь между человеком и деймоном?

— Это вопрос на стыке метафизики и анатомии, — верно истолковав направленный на него взгляд Кроуфорда, заговорил доктор. — Если говорить грубо, деймон воплощает душу человека, верно? Физически воплощает. Итак, если душа материальна, то стоит задать себе логичный вопрос, материальна ли ее связь с телом? Ответ — да. Эта связь безусловно материальна, как материальны не видимые глазу атомы и излучения, просто наука пока не изобрела приборы, позволяющие отследить, измерить и перевести ее в доступный человеческому восприятию спектр.

— Сначала изобретают бомбу и только потом лекарство, — хрипло проговорил Уилл. — То, что для наблюдения за связью не изобрели подходящий микроскоп, вовсе не означает, что не придумали ножницы.

— Скальпель, если говорить точнее, — подтвердил доктор. Он огляделся, удостоверяясь, что больше их никто не слушает, и тихо закончил: — Сплав марганца и титана. Купить нельзя, эти скальпели изготовляются под правительственный заказ, хранятся в сейфах и выдаются хирургам лишь непосредственно на время операций. Разумеется, в обычной больнице вы их не найдете. Не уверен, что во всей Америке наберется хотя бы десяток специализированных научно-исследовательских заведений.

— Так держать, док, — Джек грубовато стукнул его по плечу. — Вы только что значительно сузили нам круг поиска.

Ганнибал Лектер улыбнулся уголком тонких губ, но Уилл почувствовал непонятно откуда взявшуюся уверенность, что на самом деле ему было неприятно это панибратское прикосновение. Поймав взгляд Рейвенстага, он понял, что не одинок в этом мнении.

Морта никак не отреагировала на произошедшее.

— Даже ФБР придется потрудиться, чтобы получить список тех, кто работал с подобным оборудованием или просто знает о его существовании.

— Это уже мои проблемы, док, — проговорил Джек, поправляя шляпу. Предстоящая работа его совершенно не пугала.

Попрощавшись, он сказал Уиллу с Рейвенстагом, что ждет их у машины через пять минут. Неохотно Уилл тоже начал прощаться с доктором: из-за немаленького размера Рейвенстага они были привязаны к транспорту, подходящему для его веса и габаритов. Разумеется, автоконцерны выпускали автомобили для комфортного передвижения самых разных деймонов, но рядовая машина — или, к примеру, совершенно не рядовой черный бентли доктора — им просто не подходила. Поэтому в тех случаях, когда Уилл не сидел за рулем своего внедорожника, он зачастую оказывался ограничен в передвижении.

Всю дорогу сначала до Квантико, а потом до Вулфс Трэп Рейвенстаг был необычно молчалив. Уилл не тормошил его, давая отдохнуть и прийти в себя. Он настолько привык к тишине, что едва не вздрогнул от резкого:

— Останови машину!

— Что случилось? — спросил он, выруливая к обочине и замедляя ход. У Уилла даже не возникло мысли не послушаться.

— Сдай немного назад. Вон там, около тернового куста на опушке леса, видишь? — забыв о том, что находится в машине, Рейвенстаг мотнул головой и задел рогами крышу. Раздался неприятный скрежещущий звук, а крышу украсили очередные царапины.

Уилл заглушил двигатель и прищурился, не торопясь выходить из машины.

— Собака? Койот? — неуверенно предположил он. Опускались сумерки, и видимость оставляла желать лучшего.

— Собака, — подтвердил Рейвенстаг, его зрение было более острым. — У нее на шее обрывок веревки вместо ошейника.

— Откуда бы она ни сбежала, сомневаюсь, что там ей было хорошо, — Уилл полез в багажник, вспомнив, что среди остальных его покупок была упаковка замороженного куриного мяса.

Им не сразу удалось приманить собаку. Она дичилась и сбегала, стоило сделать к ней несколько шагов. Но голод и уговоры сделали свое дело, она сначала с жадностью поела мясо, а потом дала усадить себя в машину.

— Что будем с ней делать? — спросил Рейвенстага Уилл, пытаясь припомнить, есть ли где-то поблизости приют для животных. Но раньше, чем тот ответил, Уилл понял, что знает ответ и сам.

— Оставим ее себе, — синхронно произнесли они.

И до самого дома уже не молчали, оживленно придумывая имя своего первому питомцу.


	4. Chapter 4

— Доктор, вы уверены, что это профессионально — проводить сеансы психоанализа именно здесь? — спросил Уилл. Его слова звучали серьезно, но глаза улыбались, выдавая настрой.

Ганнибал поднял взгляд на Уилла. Последние полчаса он занимался тем, что отбивал мясо и обваливал его в муке, поэтому еще до того, как начать, закатал рукава винного цвета рубашки, чтобы не испачкать тонкую ткань. На талии, контрастируя с темной шерстью брюк, был повязан белоснежный фартук. Мышцы на руках Ганнибала были напряжены, взгляд сосредоточен.

Уилл облизал губы и потянулся за бокалом красного вина.

Они находились на кухне вдвоем — помещение было слишком маленьким, чтобы там мог комфортно расположиться Рейвенстаг. Деймоны остались в гостиной. Это было странное, непривычное чувство — оказаться наедине с другим человеком.

Волнующее. Хотя последнее, подозревал Уилл, целиком и полностью зависело от компании.

— Уж точно более профессионально, чем смотреть, как вы падаете в обморок от голода, Уилл.

— Я не…

Закончить ему не дали.

— Когда вы в последний раз ели? Сразу уточню, под едой я подразумеваю что угодно помимо кофе. — Не дождавшись ответа, Ганнибал продолжил: — Пирамида Маслоу — чтобы удовлетворить ваши высшие потребности, сначала я должен позаботиться о низших.

— Вашим пациентам повезло, — Уилл поднял ладони, демонстрируя, что сдается.

Ганнибал улыбнулся медленно и тягуче. Сначала он не собирался ничего отвечать, но почти против воли добавил, чувствуя, как тонет во взгляде голубых глаз:

— Отношения с остальными моими пациентами не распространяются за пределы рабочего кабинета.

— О? — Уилл не нашелся, что сказать. — О.

Следующая улыбка Ганнибала, после которой он снова сосредоточил все внимание на мясе, была откровенно торжествующей.

На кухне воцарилось молчание, но оно не было неловким или некомфортным. Возможно, именно вино было виновато в том, что незаметно для себя Уилл мысленно стал называть доктора Лектера Ганнибалом — хотя на самом деле это началось раньше, чем он заметил.

Как бы то ни было, Уилл попивал вино и наблюдал за тем, как Ганнибал обжаривает мясо на сковороде, перекладывает его в сотейник и готовит соус из томатов, специй, грибов, овощей и вина. Залив мясо соусом, он отрегулировал огонь, повернулся к Уиллу и подлил ему еще вина:

— Через час с небольшим кролик по-охотничьи будет готов.

Уилл встал с барного стула без спинки:

— Вернемся в гостиную? — спросил он, сам не уверенный, какие чувства испытывает по этому поводу. Он был бы рад увидеть Рейвенстага, но с другой стороны знал, что тот находится совсем рядом, поэтому не испытывал дискомфорта. Лишенный привычного буфера между собой и окружающим миром, он чувствовал себя слишком открытым, слишком незащищенным, слишком уязвимым. Отсутствие деймонов придавало беседе незнакомый доселе градус интимности.

— Боюсь, за мясом надо следить, — Ганнибал даже не пытался сделать вид, что сожалеет. Взяв с полки второй бокал, он налил себе вина и сделал маленький глоток, наслаждаясь вкусом.

— Что ж, уверен, наши деймоны не скучают в компании друг друга, — произнес Уилл, усаживаясь обратно. Его тон был далек от убежденного, но Ганнибал не оставил ему выбора.

— Расскажите про убийцу, которого сейчас ловите, — предложил Ганнибал.

Уилл отчаянно пытался понять, вернулись они к психоанализу или по-прежнему продолжают… «дружескую», за неимением лучшего слова определил он, беседу. Не то чтобы он считал разговоры о маньяках-убийцах уместными в обычной жизни, но Ганнибал Лектер с его поражающими воображение галстуками и костюмами одним своим существованием отвергал само понятие обычности.

Так и не решив, говорит он прямо сейчас с доктором Лектером или с Ганнибалом, Уилл ответил:

— На самом деле в этом Вивисекторе нет ничего, — он нахмурился, раздвинув губы в натужной, неприятной улыбке, — уникального. Посредственность. Классический случай пограничного расстройства личности, отягощенного синдромом мессии. Очередное пополнение в коллекцию Балтимовского госпиталя для душевнобольных преступников. В вашей практике наверняка попадались аналогичные, пусть и менее запущенные случаи. Он полностью во власти своей идеи фикс, шансы, что он перестанет убивать, нулевые. Его личность не стоит времени на ее обсуждение. Ноль, пшик. Единственное, что есть в нем важного и по-настоящему ужасающего — это сама идея сепарации, отсечения деймона. Она настолько чудовищна, что не имеет аналогов за всю историю мира, а ведь люди всегда были крайне изобретательны в убийствах и пытках.

— В тебе говорит чувство вины, Уилл, — коротко отозвался Ганнибал. Он смотрел на собеседника с сочувствием и симпатией.

— Возможно, — Уилл сделал еще глоток. В голове приятно шумело. Вино никогда не валило его с ног, всего лишь притупляло бдительность и размывало границу между мыслями и словами. — Но только знаешь, что? Вивисектор не скрывается от полиции, не заметает следы — в мире его больных фантазий он герой, а не преступник. Поэтому то, что ФБР до сих пор его не поймало, наша и только наша ответственность.

Слышать в свой адрес «ты» странно льстило, словно Уилл выиграл главный приз в не известной ему игре, но обратиться так к собеседнику самому… Было в этом что-то в равной степени неправильное и манящее. Он почти ждал, что Ганнибал одернет его, укажет на недопустимость подобного панибратства в отношениях психоаналитика и пациента, но тот лишь едва заметно улыбался.

— Его убийства — тоже твоя ответственность, Уилл?

— Даже когда мы схватим его, в глубине души я всегда буду знать, что если бы поймал его раньше, Сесилия Стрендж могла бы остаться в живых.

— Ты слишком много на себя берешь, — Ганнибал покачал головой. — Что говорит по этому поводу Рейвенстаг?

— То же, что и ты.

— Тебе повезло с деймоном, Уилл, — будь Уилл чуть трезвее, он заметил бы, как странно блеснули глаза Ганнибала. Облеченная в форму ни к чему не обязывающей социальной любезности, эта мысль волновала его гораздо сильнее, чем он хотел показать. Но пара бокалов красного сухого на голодный желудок притупили внимательность Уилла, и он лишь несколько раз энергично кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Столь нелицеприятное мнение об умственных способностях преступников касается только Вивисектора? Или они в принципе не отличаются сообразительностью?

— Я имею дело только с серийными убийцами, — Уилл развел руками, будто извиняясь. Бокал в его правой ладони опасно накренился, но на пол, стол или одежду не пролилось ни капли. — Подавляющее большинство из которых социопаты, а высокий интеллект — одна из сопутствующих характеристик. Их проблема не в том, что они глупы, а в том, что они переоценивают себя, недооценивая окружающих — крайне опасное сочетание. Их губит не отсутствие ума, а самоуверенность.

— Но? — уточнил Ганнибал, верно поняв, что пауза в речи Уилла обозначала запятую, а не точку.

— Ты наверняка слышал о Чесапикском похитителе? — сдался Уилл. Ганнибал одарил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Пресса много о нем писала, а похищения происходили в том числе в Балтиморе — так что да, слышал, хоть и не слишком много.

— «Много» о нем не знает никто, — Уилл сделал еще глоток, только сейчас заметив, что бокал пуст. Повертев в пальцах, Уилл поставил его на стол. Ганнибал сразу наполнил бокал заново. — В том числе Джек, что приводит его в ярость.

— Это то, что выделяет его из череды остальных? — несколько пренебрежительно спросил Ганнибал. — То, что он до сих пор не пойман?

— Не то, а почему. Похититель вообще — одно большое «почему», — Уилл расслабил спину. Теперь он сидел, чуть сгорбившись, и смотрел в бокал с вином, как обычно смотрят в стакан виски. Личность Похитителя занимала его гораздо сильнее, чем он признался бы даже самому себе, и уж точно сильнее алкоголя. — Нет никакой видимой системы в том, кого он похищает, откуда, сколько времени держит взаперти. Мы даже не знаем, зачем он это делает. Но, в отличие от Вивисектора, Похититель не находился во власти иллюзий. Он до сих пор на свободе не из-за слепого везения, а благодаря тому, что не дает информации для своей поимки.

— Как насчет твоего метода? Ты ведь пытался реконструировать убийства Похитителя? — Ганнибал всем телом подался вперед, не пытаясь скрыть интерес.

— Ты не путаешь науку и магию? Я не волшебник, доктор, и не размахиваю волшебной палочкой на месте преступления. Нет улик — нет магии, прости. А Похититель не оставляет улик.

— Насколько я в курсе, там, где он оставляет тела, всегда есть на что посмотреть.

— Например, цветущая сакура, проросшая сквозь еще живого человека? — Уилл досадливо щелкнул пальцами, скривившись на последнем слове, словно съел дольку лимона. — Для него это лишь маленький дополнительный бонус, как игрушка в наборе «Хэппи мил». А что касается его настоящих мотивов, то они до сих пор не известны. Он умен, безжалостен, не способен испытывать сочувствие. Считает себя умнее остальных — и, по правде говоря, имеет на это все основания. Вероятно, любит комплименты, но не нуждается в признании. Он не играет с полицией или ФБР лишь потому, что не нашел в наших рядах никого, кто был бы достоин усилий и потраченного времени. В данный момент расследование убийств Похитителя — игра в одни ворота. Мы видим лишь то, что он считает нужным нам показать.

— Зачем он похищает людей?

— Похищения — не цель, а метод ее достижения. Он не получает удовольствие или сексуальную разрядку, слушая мольбы о пощаде или унижая этих людей. Они для него никто, просто материал, как краски для художника, как дерево для столяра. От которого он избавляется сразу, стоит только получить желаемое. Ни малейшей эмоциональной привязанности — да и как можно испытывать ее к стулу, на котором сидишь, или к зубной пасте? Но при этом выбор жертв не случаен. Есть какой-то отбор, какой-то критерий, которому соответствуют все жертвы. Единственный шанс поймать Похитителя — это понять, как он выбирает. Понять, какой «тип» жертвы его привлекает.

— Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок? — хмыкнул Ганнибал.

— Пол, возраст, раса, цвет волос, социальный статус, порода деймона, политические и сексуальные предпочтения — все мимо. Но при этом Похититель — не Вивисектор, который убьет любого. Может, он убивает только тех, кто нахамил ему в общественном транспорте или не уступил место на дороге, — Уилл безрадостно рассмеялся.

— Или того, кто покажется ему аппетитным.

— Версию с каннибализмом мы тоже рассматривали. У всех убитых на месте конечности и внутренние органы. Похититель не отрезает от них кусочки повкуснее и не коллекционирует анатомические трофеи.

— Сдаюсь, — Ганнибал улыбнулся, отставил бокал и, поднявшись со стула, пошел проверить мясо на плите. — Надеюсь, все эти разговоры не отбили у тебя аппетит.

Уилл только покачал головой.

Когда мясо было готово, Ганнибал отправил Уилла в гостиную, а сам на некоторое время задержался на кухне, раскладывая еду по тарелкам и должным образом их украшая.

— Не скучал? — тихо спросил Рейвенстага Уилл, подойдя вплотную. Он не хотел, чтобы Морта приняла эти слова на свой счет. Когда он зашел в гостиную, там царила тишина: оцелот дремала в кресле, а его деймон изучал картины, развешенные по стенам.

Обернувшись, Рейвенстаг осторожно, чтобы не задеть Уилла рогами, потерся щекой о его плечо.

— Разве в таком доме можно заскучать? — сдержанно отозвался он. Уилл улыбнулся: чувство прекрасного у его деймона и психоаналитика категорически не совпадало, о чем Рейвенстаг не уставал напоминать снова и снова, многословно комментируя каждый костюм и каждый галстук Ганнибала. Оказавшись у того дома, он, можно сказать, получил в свое распоряжение нескончаемый повод для издевок. Уилл не сомневался, что еще не раз в подробностях выслушает мнение деймона по поводу чрезмерно претенциозного интерьера.

Разговор о Похитителе оставил Уилла во взвинченном состоянии, но стоило ему коснуться Рейвенстага, как беспокойство сразу ушло, уступая место расслабленности. Только деймон мог дать человеку это чувство безопасности и комфорта.

Вернее, так Уилл всегда думал. Но теперь, глядя, как Ганнибал не стремится к физическому контакту со своим оцелотом, он начал задаваться вопросом, не является ли такая потребность в тактильности очередной особенностью однополых пар человек-деймон.

Поймав настойчивый взгляд Уилла, метавшийся между Мортой и самим Ганнибалом, тот дернул уголком губ и произнес, не прекращая сервировать стол:

— Вы знали, что на востоке некоторые деймоны могут отдаляться от своих людей на солидное расстояние вплоть до нескольких километров? Это не врожденная способность, разумеется, а плод изнурительных тренировок или медитаций, как их там называют.

Гадая, относилось ли это «вы» в равной степени к ним с Рейвенстагом, или по каким-то одному ему понятным причинам Ганнибал снова вернулся к отстраненно-вежливому обращению, Уилл ответил:

— Тратить десятилетия своей жизни на то, чтобы добровольно отказаться от этого? — он провел ладонью по боку Рейвенстага. — У меня есть более подходящий термин, который тоже начинается на букву «м». Мазохизм.

— Идеи аскетизма не находят отклика в твоей душе?

— Ни малейшего.

— Рад это слышать, — Ганнибал жестом пригласил всех к столу. — Жизнь дается один раз, и лучший способ воздать ей должное — наслаждаться каждой секундой.

— Потрясающе вкусно, — неразборчиво пробормотал Уилл через пару минут, жадно пережевывая мясо. — Никогда не ел ничего подобного.

— Все дело в ингредиентах, — сдержанно отозвался Ганнибал, не пытаясь, впрочем, скрыть свое удовлетворение. На этих словах Морта перестала пить воду из бокала, вздрогнула и спрыгнула со стула.

— Лекарства полностью подавляют аппетит, прошу прошения, — объяснила она высоким, ломким голосом, направляясь к специальной лежанке. — Я ненадолго прилягу, надеюсь, вы меня извините.

— Морта, — Уилл мог бы поклясться, что в голосе Ганнибала прозвучала угроза, но уже через миг это впечатление рассеялось. — Тебе вообще не нужно было вставать. Если завтра тебе не станет лучше, я возьму больничный и временно прекращу прием пациентов. Чтобы лечить чужих деймонов, сперва я должен позаботиться о своем.

— Я в порядке, — совсем тихо ответила она и закрыла глаза.

— Я на минуту, — извинившись, Ганнибал встал из-за стола, подошел к своему деймону, присел на корточки и стал ощупывать и осматривать ее. Уилл уткнулся в тарелку — он знал, что пялиться на человека и его деймона в такие моменты было бы по меньшей мере невежливо.

— Нам пора, — произнес он сразу, как только Ганнибал вернулся за стол.

Тот, разумеется, попытался возражать, но Уилл не стал и слушать. Даже его незнание социальных правил и норм имело свой предел.

Он не видел, какой взгляд Ганнибал бросил на сжавшуюся в комочек Морту.

— Не знаю, как насчет психики, а вот мое тело ты точно спас от голодной смерти, — заявил Уилл у двери, прощаясь.

— Я мог бы сказать что-нибудь вежливое, но поскольку мы оба знаем тебя достаточно хорошо, отвечу честно: «Не в последний раз».

Уилл с Рейвенстагом все еще смеялись, когда садились в машину.

Разумеется, Ганнибал оказался прав — на памяти Уилла с ним это происходило удручающе часто. Ситуация повторилась один раз, второй, третий… Уилл и оглянуться не успел, как незаметно для него все их терапевтические сеансы переместились из рабочего кабинета Ганнибала в его же дом.

Уилл провел не один час на кухне Ганнибала, наблюдая, как тот готовит, и слушая пошаговое описание процесса. В его исполнении кулинария казалась настоящим искусством. Блюда были настолько сложными, что Уилл, честно говоря, не смог бы правильно произнести даже их названия. Баранина, говядина, свинина, конина, даже верблюжатина — Ганнибал словно задался целью ни разу не повториться. Воспитанный на американской кухне, до знакомства с ним Уилл считал, что нет ничего вкуснее хорошего стейка или бургера, а любые изыски лишь портят вкус. Никогда еще он не был так рад ошибиться.

Рейвенстаг, само собой, не упускал возможность язвительно пройтись по манере Ганнибала украшать стол, а иногда и сами блюда, цветами и ракушками. Однажды тот и вовсе превзошел самого себя, поместив в центр блюда с карпаччо из телятины череп бизона — в тот вечер всю дорогу до дома Рейвенстаг не замолкал ни на секунду.

Уилл не останавливал его, чувствуя смутную вину за то, что в его жизни появилось пространство, куда деймон не имел доступа — кухня Ганнибала. Теперь, когда их сеансы окончательно стали «домашними», каждую неделю по часу или полтора (в зависимости от сложности рецепта, а они никогда не бывали простыми) Уилл проводил вдали от Рейвенстага. Теоретически их разделяли несколько метров и стена, на практике же они были полностью изолированы друг от друга. Не испытывая дискомфорта, но не имея возможности общаться или прикасаться друг к другу. Уилл чувствовал вину не за то, что бросал своего деймона, а за то, что наслаждался временем, проведенным без него. Проведенным с Ганнибалом.

Тот был прекрасным собеседником, остроумным и активным, в любой компании, но лишь наедине, когда никого больше не было рядом, открывался и позволял себе откровенность. Только теперь, когда у него появилось, с чем сравнивать, Уилл понял, насколько дозировано Ганнибал выдавал информацию о себе. Он не казался замкнутым или зажатым, часто становился душой компании, заводил беседы на самые откровенные и шокирующие темы, но при этом виртуозно избегал откровенности. Старый добрый трюк «говори с собеседником на самую интересную для него тему — о нем самом» в его исполнении работал просто сногсшибательно.

Лишь в уютной тишине кухни, попивая вино и наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал готовит очередной кулинарный шедевр, Уилл узнал, что родом тот из Литвы, но в Америку приехал, когда ему было далеко за двадцать, получив первое высшее образование во Франции. По обрывкам фраз он понял, что Ганнибал рано остался сиротой и в полной мере познал лишения и бедность приютской жизни. Если он довольно охотно рассказывал про свою студенческую жизнь, про первые шаги в Америке, то на тему детства было наложено табу. Уилл принимал это и не пытался давить.

— Я понимаю, что значит потерять себя в другом существе, — как-то раз признался Ганнибал после рассказа Уилла о маньяке, который убивал людей, чьи деймоны были белками — как и его собственный. В них он видел свою Паолу и впадал в ярость, считая, что за его спиной она заводит отношения с другими мужчинами. — Когда мне было восемь, я не понимал, зачем люди придумали слово «любовь», если есть «Миша». Она была моей, — на миг он отвернулся, разрывая зрительный контакт, — младшей сестрой. Совсем малюткой, но развитой не по годам. Очаровательным ребенком. В детстве я был довольно замкнут, а она легко покоряла чужие сердца.

Уилл кивнул. У него не было братьев или сестер, но он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорил Ганнибал — в его случае в роли Миши выступал Рейвенстаг.

— Это были самые счастливые годы моей жизни. Мир казался удивительным и светлым местом. Но счастье никогда не бывает вечным. Миша, — он замолчал, подбирая слова. По движениям его тела, по мимике Уилл понял, что Ганнибал в лучшем случае выдаст ему неполную версию правды, в худшем — соврет. — Заболела. Через полгода после этого родители умерли от какой-то разновидности гриппа. Я обнаружил их тела только через несколько дней. Все мое внимание тогда было отдано Мише.

— Чем она болела?

— Мы так и не узнали.

— А врачи?..

— Пичкали ее лекарствами, половина из которых даже не была сертифицирована и запущена в производство. Ее просто использовали как подопытного кролика. Когда я понял это, то сразу забрал ее из больницы и сбежал, — на некоторое время он замолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Дом пришлось оставить. К счастью, у моей семьи был летний домик на побережье Балтийского моря, о котором редко кто вспоминал. Я перевез Мишу туда и лечил ее сам. Через полтора года ее не стало.

Уилл пытался представить себе эту картину. Совсем юный Ганнибал — сколько ему было, девять? Двенадцать? — пробирается через половину страны к морю в компании больной сестры и еще не определившейся со своей окончательной формой Морты. Прячется от людей, которым не доверяет после больницы, ворует с полей еду, подбадривает своих компаньонов, убеждая, что все будет хорошо.

— Следующий год просто выпал из моей памяти, — признался Ганнибал так буднично, словно это обычное дело. Но Уилл понимал, насколько сильным оказался удар для человека, который гордился тем, что ничего не забывает. — Я думал, что тоже умру. Почти ждал этого. Но я выжил, и пришлось приспосабливаться к новой жизни — жизни без Миши.

— Я… Ты… — Уилл запнулся, подбирая слова. Он знал, что Ганнибалу не нужно его сочувствие — чье бы то ни было сочувствие, по правде говоря. Правильнее было просто промолчать или перевести разговор на нейтральную тему, но ему казалось, что поступить так — все равно что обесценить доверие, которое было ему оказано. — Спасибо.

Больше они на эту тему не разговаривали. Уилл точно знал, что в своем рассказе Ганнибал о многом умолчал, но мог лишь гадать, о чем именно. Ему хотелось обсудить все с Рейвенстагом — они всегда обсуждали то, что считали важным. Уилл знал, что деймон поможет ему точно найти то место, где откровенность Ганнибала перешла в ложь. Он всегда тоньше чувствовал оттенки чужой искренности, безошибочно определял, правду человек говорит или нет. Но пересказать даже собственному деймону то, что доверил ему Ганнибал, казалось предательством. Сделать это значило бы навсегда разрушить миг тонкой, неуверенной связи, что натянулась между ними тогда на кухне.

Иметь секрет от Рейвенстага было… непривычно. Приступы раздражения на самого себя сменялись апатией. Уилл стал хуже спать и чаще грубить людям. Рейвенстаг понимал, что что-то не в порядке, но не знал, чем помочь, и чувствовал себя бесполезным.

Этот замкнутый круг разорвался лишь с появлением второй собаки. На этот раз ее заметил Уилл, когда выгуливал Уинстона. Покрытая подсохшей коркой грязи и репьями болонка рылась в его мусорном баке. Увидев незнакомцев, она выпустила из пасти недоеденный кусок хлеба и зарычала.

В отличие от Уинстона, ее не надо было долго подманивать, хватило одной сосиски. Только отмыв Эмми (репьи пришлось отстричь вместе с шерстью), Уилл увидел, что ее шерсть была белоснежной. Рейвенстаг пару дней подряд шутил о блондинках, которые способны на что угодно, если довести их до отчаяния.

Заботиться о собаках оказалось неожиданно интересно. Оставив в «Пэтко» несколько сотен долларов, Уилл с Рейвенстагом купили для своих новых питомцев лежаки, поводки, запас корма и несколько игрушек.

— У вас появились домашние животные? — спросил Ганнибал во время очередной беседы, глядя на джинсы Уилла. Тот смутился и попытался счистить прилипшие волоски шерсти.

— Да, две собаки, — ответил Рейвенстаг. Обычно в разговорах с доктором он отдавал инициативу Уиллу, но не в этот раз.

— Взяли из питомника?

— Подобрали на улице.

— Уже были на приеме у ветеринара? Надо проверить, привиты ли животные, все ли у них в порядке со здоровьем, — спокойно перечислял Ганнибал, но Уилл не мог отделаться от ощущения, что тот втайне подтрунивает над ними.

— Ситуация кажется тебе смешной? — спросил он чуть резче, чем собирался, чувствуя потребность защитить Рейвенстага.

— Ничуть, — Ганнибал приподнял брови, словно предположение Уилла застало его врасплох.

— Оу, — Уилл сразу почувствовал себя глупо. — Извини, мне просто показалось…

— Все в порядке. Вы могли бы отвезти их в питомник, но оставили у себя. Не думали, что, возможно, таким образом проявилась потребность заботиться о ком-то еще?

— Ты говоришь про… семью? — Уилл с силой потер лоб и лицо обеими руками. — О боже, Ганнибал, ты говоришь, что вместо того, чтобы завести семью, мы завели себе собак?! Это просто… Нет, даже не хочу об этом думать.

— Успокойся, Уилл. Ты слишком бурно реагируешь.

— Это просто собаки, Ганнибал. Никакого двойного дна или подавленных желаний. Просто…

— Уилл. Уилл! — Ганнибалу пришлось потрясти его за плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Уилл! Успокойся. Посмотри, что ты делаешь с Рейвенстагом!

Уилл знал, что его деймон нестабилен и в минуты сильного эмоционального напряжения пытается сменить форму. Об этом говорили Джек с Беверли, именно из-за этого Уилл вообще начал ходить на терапию к Ганнибалу. Проблемы Рейвенстага не были для него сюрпризом, но оказалось, что знать и видеть — совершено разные вещи. Впервые Уилл своими глазами увидел то, что творилось с его деймоном.

По шерсти словно прошла волна, смывшая черный цвет и оставившая грязно-розовые разводы. Вокруг морды плыло марево, искажавшее черты, глаза сменили цвет с карего на бутылочно-зеленый. Тело Рейвенстага билось в судорогах, кости выходили из суставов, задние ноги подогнулись, и он рухнул на пол.

— Рейв, держись! — Уилл подбежал к своему деймону и обнял его, уткнувшись лбом в лоб. — П-прости меня, я не хотел. Видишь, со мной уже все в порядке. Приходи в себя, пожалуйста!

— Тебе нужно отстраниться, Уилл, — голос Ганнибала доносился словно сквозь толщу воды. — Твои переживания только делают хуже. Ты можешь помочь ему, лишь усмирив свои эмоции.

Во рту появился пряный привкус крови — похоже, он успел прикусить себе губу. Уилла била дрожь, но он заставлял себе успокоиться. Не реагировать. Не чувствовать. Не переживать за Рейвенстага.

Через несколько минут, показавшихся Уиллу вечностью, Рейвенстаг успокоился. Он замер, пропал розовый оттенок шерсти, тело утратило болезненную подвижность. Лишь тогда Уилл снова позволил себе чувствовать. Он шептал: «Прости» снова и снова, хотел остановиться, но не мог. Рейвенстаг вполголоса утешал его, шептал что-то бессвязное и успокаивающее, но это не помогало.

— Уилл, если ты не перестанешь, у Рейвенстага пойдет вторая волна трансформации, и тогда я буду вынужден вколоть тебе успокоительное. В вашем нынешнем состоянии чрезмерные эмоции опасны. В них нет ничего плохого или постыдного, но твой деймон болен, и они вредят ему. Ты вредишь ему.

— Я понимаю, — Уилл заставил себя подняться с пола. — Это не повторится.

Находясь дома у Ганнибала, попивая вино на его кухне, легко было перепутать терапию с дружбой. Как бы ни развивались отношения между ним и Ганнибалом, он не имел права забывать, что в первую очередь нуждается во врачебной помощи и только потом — во всем остальном.

Позже тем вечером, в прихожей, Ганнибал протянул ему пузырек с таблетками. «Аминазин» — вслух прочитал Уилл.

— Я даю их тебе без рецепта в расчете на твой здравый смысл, — серьезно проговорил Ганнибал. — Принимай таблетки только в том случае, когда почувствуешь, что не можешь справиться с эмоциями и что это повлияет на Рейвенстага.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — искренне отозвался Уилл.

— Ты понимаешь, что каждый вызов на место преступления будет этим самым случаем? — тихо спросил Ганнибал. — Каждый раз, пытаясь понять и поймать убийцу, ты делаешь хуже и себе, и своему деймону.

— При всем уважении, док, — бесцеремонно вмешался Рейвенстаг, — это наша и только наша с Уиллом ответственность. Благодарим за беспокойство, но финальное решение всегда будет за нами.

Ганнибал коротко поклонился вместо ответа. Для человека, которому только что указали на место, у него был слишком довольный вид.


	5. Chapter 5

Звонок Джека разбудил Уилла в начале шестого. Не размениваясь на приветствия, он просто буркнул в трубку:

— Выезжай немедленно. Адрес пришлю в смс, — и отключился.

Застонав, Уилл кое-как встал с постели и на автопилоте добрался до ванной комнаты. Прерванный телефонным звонком кошмар неохотно таял, оставляя после себя головную боль и тягостное чувство безнадежности. Приняв душ и почистив зубы, Уилл спустился вниз за крепким обжигающе горячим кофе. Усталость стальным обручем сдавливала виски.

— Снова Вивисектор? — спросил Рейвенстаг.

— Не уверен. Джек, судя по всему, тоже. Но подозревает, иначе дал бы нам поспать хотя бы до восьми.

— Будешь завтракать?

— Нет времени. Перехватим что-нибудь по дороге, — Уилл поставил кружку в мойку, взял с полки ключи от машины и направился к двери. Его остановил голос Рейвенстага, обеспокоенный и серьезный:

— Уилл, ты ничего не забыл? Например, одеться?!

Только теперь Уилл заметил, что из одежды на нем только майка и трусы.

— Чертовы кошмары меня доконают, — отозвался он, чувствуя стыд и неловкость — совсем не те чувства, которые он привык испытывать в отношении своего деймона.

Схватив первые попавшиеся брюки и рубашку, он накинул куртку, обулся и в последний момент схватил с вешалки шарф — на улице дул ледяной ветер.

Пока двигатель прогревался, Уилл вбил в навигатор присланный Джеком адрес и присвистнул — ехать предстояло без малого два часа.

— Можешь подремать, — предложил он Рейвенстагу. — Пусть день и не задался с самого утра, не обязательно нам обоим страдать.

— Глупости, — Рейвенстаг сморщил нос. — Зачем добровольно отказываться от верного средства сделать день чуть лучше?

— От твоей компании? — хмыкнул Уилл, выруливая на трассу. Настроение стремительно улучшалось.

— А мне — от твоей, — с самым серьезным выражением морды заверил Рейвенстаг. Они переглянулись и синхронно рассмеялись.

В том, как за четверть часа его настроение скакнуло от отчаянья до веселья, определенно было что-то неправильное, но прямо сейчас Уилл очень этому радовался.

Занимался рассвет. Сумерки неохотно отступали, оставляя вместо себя плотный молочно-белый туман. По обе стороны от шоссе тянулись к небу старые платаны. Когда-то здесь росла целая роща, но время не пощадило ее, оставив лишь несколько десятков деревьев.

Безжалостные осенние ветра сорвали большую часть листвы, которая теперь мягким рыже-оранжевым ковром устилала землю. Чешуйки облезающей коры пигментными стариковскими пятнами облепили стволы. Но кое-где все еще остались листья. На фоне белого тумана они казались насыщенно-красными, словно кто-то пролил свежую кровь на пожелтевшую от времени фотографию.

Уилл вздрогнул. Помимо логики, его умение реконструировать сцены преступлений базировалось на богатом воображении, за которое всегда приходилось платить. Он привык видеть кровь везде и всюду. К чему он не привык, так это к тому, что она может казаться ему завораживающе красивой.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Рейвенстаг, почуяв, что с Уиллом что-то неладно.

— Да, в полном. Наверное, кофе на пустой желудок был не лучшей идеей.

— Через пятнадцать минут будет заправочная станция. Сэндвичи там, конечно, не очень, но выбирать не приходится.

Уилл кивнул. Разговор затих сам собой, но молчание было уютным и комфортным.

Когда они подъехали к месту, указанному Джеком, окончательно распогодилось. Ветер по-прежнему оставался пронизывающим и холодным, а небо было скрыто облаками, но сквозь них сияло солнце. Его рассеянный, расфокусированный свет дарил призрачную надежду на тепло, которое вот-вот прольется, стоит лишь показаться кусочку чистого неба.

Поверив этим обманчивым обещаниям, ветер с удвоенной силой рвал облака, но тщетно. Ему не удавалось пробиться сквозь ватную толщу.

На обочине дороги их встретил порядком продрогший полицейский. Его деймон, куница с умными глазами-бусинками, выглядывала из расстегнутого ворота куртки.

— Вам сюда, мистер Грэм, — произнес он, изучив удостоверение Уилла. На покрасневшие от мороза пальцы, сжимавшие значок, было холодно смотреть.

Борясь с подступившим чувством дежавю, Уилл сошел с дороги на тропинку и зашагал по ней.

Этот лес оказался совсем другим. Мрачный и неприветливый, он одним своим видом говорил: «Не жди от меня ничего хорошего».

Гладкие, маслянисто блестевшие стволы осин изгибались под самыми фантастическими углами, словно гигантские застывшие в смоле червяки. Сучковатые ветки, валявшиеся в листве, угрожали поймать зазевавшегося путника в свои колючие объятия. Одна из них уже пропорола Уиллу брючину.

Уилл нахмурился. Ему не нравились слишком живые, слишком яркие сравнения, сами собой приходившие на ум. Поколебавшись, он достал пузырек с таблетками, которые дал ему Ганнибал, и проглотил сразу две.

— Все в порядке? — кивнув на пузырек, спросила Беверли Кац, и, удовлетворившись лаконичным «Анальгин. Голова раскалывается», прошептала:

— Мы тебя заждались. Особенно Джек. Он тут с самого утра, рычит на всех похлеще своей Алисии.

— Она тоже не отстает, — фыркнул Джин Хо. — Вы уж там поаккуратнее, ребята. Не попадите под горячую руку.

— Кого я вижу, — издевательски протянул Джек, легок на помине. — А вы не торопились.

— Если ты возьмешь на себя труд посчитать расстояние в километрах отсюда до нашего дома в Вулфс Трэп и любезно разделишь его на то количество времени, которое прошло от твоего телефонного звонка до нашего прибытия сюда, — голос Рейвенстага буквально источал яд, а Уилл с некоторым ошеломлением узнал интонации, с которыми тот говорил. Они принадлежали Ганнибалу. — То получишь максимально допустимую правилами дорожного движения скорость. Надеюсь, эта математика хоть немного остудит пыл твоих обвинений.

— Эй, Грэм, это же Вивисектор, да? — громко спросил Зеллер, демонстративно не замечая повисшего напряжения. — Если да, то мы наконец-то прищучим этого ублюдка.

— Есть улики?

— Отпечатки пальцев на шее жертвы. Свеженькие, как моя Джей Би после ванной.

— Постой, так жертву задушили? Вивисектор никогда не убивал своими руками.

— Его жертвы никогда не проживали для этого достаточно долго, — покачал головой Джимми Прайс. Они с Кристиной некоторое время прислушивались к беседе. Деймон держалась молодцом — спасала плотная шерсть, ее порода была привычна к морозам — а вот сам Прайс откровенно мерз. — Держи. Вот все, что полиция смогла накопать на Эрика.

Папка, которую он передал Уиллу, была совсем тонкой. Он понял, почему, сразу, как открыл ее и увидел цифру четырнадцать в графе «возраст». Эрик Пельман, пропавший без вести три дня назад, был совсем ребенком. Его деймон, бабочка Белинда, приняла свой окончательный облик меньше месяца назад — информация об этом еще не прошла через официальные инстанции и базы данных, поэтому данные были вписаны от руки.

Единственный ребенок в благополучной семье, хорошая успеваемость, член школьной футбольной команды — Эрик был эталоном здорового американского ребенка. Родители сообщили о его исчезновении в пятницу вечером, когда он не вернулся с тренировки. Опрос свидетелей ничего не дал. Накануне Эрик вел себя точно так же, как обычно. После тренировки распрощался с приятелями и пошел домой.

Мальчика искали, но не слишком волновались. Учитывая его возраст, он запросто мог уехать в соседний город с друзьями или зависнуть где-нибудь на все выходные. Его труп учуяла собака. Гаррет Квент вот уже полгода готовился к участию в марафоне, и в рамках подготовки каждый день совершал пробежки на пятнадцать-двадцать километров вместе со своим спаниелем. Они бежали через лес, когда пес повел себя странно — начал принюхиваться, а потом завыл. Посовещавшись с деймоном, Гаррет набрал девять-один-один, сообщил о странном поведении собаки и продолжил пробежку. Сам он не стал сворачивать с тропинки в лес, чтобы проверить, действительно ли там лежит мертвый человек или пес выл на труп белки или зайца — чтобы не затоптать следы, как он сказал. За него это с успехом проделала команда спасателей.

Перечисленные факты полностью вписывались в версию о Вивисекторе — он похищал тех, кому просто не повезло оказаться в неправильное время в неправильном месте.

— Мне нужно осмотреться, — ответил Уилл Зеллеру и Прайсу одновременно, не обращаясь ни к кому из них конкретно.

Джек принялся выпроваживать всех сотрудников с места преступления. Уилл отметил этот факт лишь краем сознания. Он вел взглядом по месту преступления, не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретно. Положение тела, примятая листва, содранная со ствола осины кора, смятый пакет из Макдональдса… Перед его глазами сам собой заскользил маятник, стирая то, что не относилось к преступлению.

Каждая секунда, делавшая его на шаг ближе к преступлению и преступнику, одновременно на шаг отдаляла Уилла от Рейвенстага. Деймон исчез вместе с раной на коре дерева.

Уилл остался наедине с преступлением. Очередной поворот маятника — и он навис над корчившимся в судорогах мальчишкой, глядя в подергивающиеся мутной пеленой глаза и крепко сжимая руки на его горле. Голову кружило ликование напополам с раздражением.

«Получилось, наконец-то получилось».

Уилл разжал руки, поднялся с колен и отошел от остывающего тела. Оно больше не представляло интереса. Маленькая часть его помнила, кто он такой на самом деле, и он заговорил, надеясь донести до Рейвенстага хотя бы намек на то, что переживает прямо сейчас. В одиночку.

— Я душу этого мальчишку. После двух дней голода он слаб и не сопротивляется. Прожив после сепарации более сорока восьми часов, он потерял свою ценность. Оставлять его в живых на несколько лет ради подтверждения успешности операции слишком накладно. К тому же он меня раздражает. Если понадобятся доказательства или материал для изучения, всегда можно провести еще одну операцию. Надо задокументировать результаты, но я устал, хочу есть, спать и принять душ. После этого остается провести контрольную сепарацию — и можно рассылать монографию рецензентам.

Уилл отошел от тела и брезгливо вытер руки о штаны. Его ладони скользили по плотной брючной ткани. Каждое прикосновение напоминало, что что-то не так, что штаны должны быть гораздо грубее и жестче на ощупь.

Пошатнувшись, он присел на корточки, упершись руками в землю. Холод, распространявшийся от ладоней по всему телу, привел его в чувство.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Рейвенстаг. — В какой-то момент я испугался, что ты действительно попытаешься изменить положение тела жертвы.

— Какого хрена, Грэм?! Забыл правила поведения во время осмотра места преступления? Могу напомнить! — Джек был по-настоящему зол. — Они совсем простые. До окончания работы криминалистов ничего не трогать руками!

— Я… — Уилл нахмурился и помотал головой. — Я же ничего не… Я ничего не трогал?

— Ты даже не помнишь?! — Алисия наморщила нос.

Рейвенстаг немедленно шагнул вперед, готовый встать на защиту, но Уилл положил руку ему на спину, останавливая. Он чувствовал вину, потому что действительно мог нарушить целостность места преступления и уничтожить улики, не отдавая себе в этом отчета.

— Это больше не повторится, Джек, — ответил он, сдавливая виски ладонями. Раздражение, которое волной прошло по телу, было отзвуком эмоций Вивисектора.

Торопясь закончить, пока не забыл, он продолжил:

— Будут еще убийства, как минимум одно. На сутки или чуть больше Вивисектор заляжет на дно — он устал, и ему надо выспаться — но потом он убьет снова, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что его метод работает.

— А он работает? — Джек с Алисией как-то странно посмотрели на него.

Уилл почувствовал усталость и опустошенность.

— Да. Сепарация проходит успешно, если деймон еще не принял свою окончательную форму или принял ее совсем недавно. По крайней мере, такова гипотеза Вивисектора. Поэтому следующим, на ком он ее проверит, будет ребенок.

Тишина казалась оглушающей. Молчали подошедшие Зеллер с Прайсом и Кац. Молчали их деймоны. Даже Рейвенстаг не мог найти слов.

— Отсыпается, говоришь? Значит, у нас есть двадцать четыре часа, чтобы идентифицировать и схватить этого ублюдка, — рявкнул Джек. — За работу, живо. Мы не можем терять ни минуты. Сегодня за всех нас поспит Вивисектор.

Шесть часов и сорок три минуты спустя база отпечатков пальцев выдала совпадение. Доктор Абель Гидеон, сорок восемь лет, хирург. Деймон — белый лебедь по имени Сандра. Последнее место работы — Институт этики биологических исследований при университете Джонса Хопкинса. Впрочем, судя по тому, что институт фигурировал в списке учреждений, имеющих доступ к медицинскому оборудованию из марганца и титана, там исследовали не только этику.

Гидеон снимал дом в пригороде Балтимора и водил красный шевроле камаро. Группа быстрого реагирования, высланная к нему домой, предсказуемо обнаружила отсутствие как хозяина, так и его транспортного средства. Джек отправил десятерых агентов по отелям и гостиницам, снабдив их фотографиями Абеля Гидеона, но шансов на то, что его опознают, было мало.

Опрос коллег тоже не дал важной информации. Последние две недели доктор не появлялся на рабочем месте. По официальной версии он ушел в плановый отпуск, но кадровик рассказала, что этот отпуск был практически навязан руководством института.

— Понимаете, доктор Гидеон в последнее время был, — Миранда Стоун, полноватая девушка лет тридцати, чувствовала себя неудобно, — ну… нестабилен.

На этих ее словах все, кто находился в комнате, синхронно уставились на Уилла.

— Продолжайте, — мрачно поощрил ее Джек.

— Он странно себя вел. Говорил только о своей научной работе, об открытии, на пороге которого стоит. Со всеми, кто соглашался его слушать — да и с теми, кто не соглашался, тоже. От сотрудников начали поступать жалобы, и мистер Кларк, наш директор, велел готовить приказ на отпуск. Он вызвал к себе доктора Гидеона и лично сообщил ему новость. Уж не знаю, о чем именно они говорили, но Рози, секретарь мистера Кларка, рассказывала, что доктор Гидеон покинул кабинет директора в бешенстве.

— Мда, — высказал общее мнение Прайс сразу, как только за словоохотливой Мирандой захлопнулась дверь. — Не густо.

— Похоже, он медленно, но верно съезжал с катушек. Вот только всем было плевать. А когда его поведение стало мешать окружающим, его просто вышвырнули разбираться с проблемой в одиночку.

— Сейчас Абель Гидеон — наша проблема, а не института, — сухо ответила Алисия. — Которую мы все еще не в состоянии решить.

Непросто было это признать, но она была права. Получив имя убийцы, они в головокружительном темпе провели все положенные процедуры и узнали об обычной жизни Абеля Гидеона практически все, что можно. Вот только в последние две недели обычная жизнь не имела к нему ни малейшего отношения. Гидеон отбросил ее вместе со здравым рассудком, как змея сбрасывает старую кожу.

Тот, кого они должны были схватить раньше, чем он совершит новое убийство, почти не имел отношения к респектабельному доктору с двухэтажным домом в пригороде и привычкой коротать вечера пятницы в баре на пересечении Фолсуэй и Лоу-стрит. Но если и существовала надежда арестовать убийцу, то она была неразрывно связана с пресловутым «почти».

Джек и его подчиненные вместе с деймонами одну за другой предлагали и отвергали различные версии. Сначала Уилл пытался просто не слушать, но голоса пробивались сквозь выстроенные им щиты, и в конце концов он поднялся со стула и отошел к окну. Ненадолго голоса стали громче, но Уилл не реагировал, и они наконец умолкли. Через минуту к нему присоединился Рейвенстаг. В такие моменты, как этот, слова были им не нужны.

Простояв минут десять у окна, они развернулись и пошли к двери.

— Куда вы? — недовольно спросил Джек.

— Мы понапрасну теряем время.

— Которого и так почти не осталось, — добавил Рейвенстаг. Уилл коротко кивнул.

— Все, что мы сейчас можем, это думать. Анализировать. Строить теории. С тем же успехом можно заниматься всем этим на улице.

— Надеешься случайно наткнуться в толпе на Вивисектора? — Зеллер ухмыльнулся так покровительственно и понимающе, что у Уилла потемнело в глазах.

— Знаешь что? На улице уж точно больше шансов найти его, чем сидя здесь.

Потребовалось собрать волю в кулак, чтобы не хлопнуть на прощанье дверью.

Когда Уилл добрался от Квантико до Балтимора, на город уже опускались сумерки. Колючий, искрившийся снегом и ледяным крошевом ветер забивался под шапки и куртки. Уилл плотнее замотал на шее шарф. Прохожим не было дела ни до него, ни друг до друга. Они прятали красные от мороза лица в воротники и бежали дальше по своим делам.

Уилл тряхнул головой. Понадобилась секунда, чтобы оживить в памяти все, что было известно об Абеле Гидеоне, чтобы посмотреть на Балтимор его глазами. Он припарковал машину около Института этики биологических исследований и пошел от вычурных белых ворот пешком. Рейвенстаг не отходил ни на шаг. Хотелось поскорее добраться до тепла. Невольно Уилл ускорил шаг. Этот район Балтимора был ему не знаком, но он продвигался вперед уверенно и быстро, не задумываясь, где свернуть, а где сократить дорогу.

Когда холод стал совсем нестерпимым, они с Рейвенстагом зашли в небольшое кафе и выпили по чашке горячего кофе (он заходил сюда последние полтора года, а официантка никак не могла запомнить, что он всегда берет двойной эспрессо без сахара, дура!), потом снова вернулись на улицу.

Был десятый час, когда Уилл среагировал даже не на движение, а на машину. Увидев красный шевроле камаро с до боли знакомыми номерами, он машинально ускорил шаг, предвкушая тепло и уют отделанного белой кожей салона. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы он вспомнил, что его собственная машина осталась около института, а эта — как и большая часть мыслей в его голове за последние несколько часов — принадлежит Абелю Гидеону.

Самого Гидеона не было видно. Оглядевшись, Уилл рискнул и наклонился к боковому стеклу машины, прижавшись к нему лбом и приложив руку, чтобы не мешал свет. Больше всего он боялся увидеть на заднем сиденье труп.

Салон был пуст. Облегчение, которое Уилл испытал, поняв это, обрушилось на него одновременно с ударом бейсбольной битой по затылку. Он провалился в душное, наполненное болью забытье и не видел, как позади от нанесенного не ему удара тяжело оседает на землю Рейвенстаг.

Когда Уилл пришел в себя, его штаны с курткой намокли, а горло пересохло от жажды. Голова привычно раскалывалась от боли, но когда он попытался достать из кармана таблетки, то обнаружил, что связан.

— Посмотрите, кто очнулся, — пропела темнота голосом Абеля Гидеона. Через секунду в глаза Уиллу ударил яркий свет фонарика. От рези в глазах он зажмурился.

— Какие мы нежные, — прокомментировал Гидеон, но отвел фонарик в сторону. Щелкнув пальцами, он произнес:

— У меня есть отличная идея, — и исчез из вида.

Через минуту темнота отступила, вспугнутая светом фар. Уилл попытался оглядеться, но так и не смог понять, где находится. Он видел только снег и жухлую траву под ним.

— Давай знакомиться? — предложил Гидеон, вернувшись. Не дожидаясь ответа, он мелко рассмеялся: — Правда, я уже ознакомился с содержимым твоего бумажника, специальный агент Уилл Грэм, но это мелкое недоразумение не должно вставать на пути манер и этикета. Меня зовут Абель Гидеон, я работаю в Институте этики биологических исследований, но прямо сейчас завершаю исследование, которое перевернет мир. И которому ты, специальный агент Грэм, пытался помешать.

Тягучие, самодовольные интонации исчезли из его голоса. Последние слова он практически прокричал в лицо Уиллу. Кулаки сжаты, лицо покраснело — переход от спокойствия к неконтролируемой ярости занял ровно два предложения. Невольно Уилл вспомнил тот вечер, когда наорал на Ганнибала, из-за чего у Рейвенстага началась трансформация. Если тогда он хотя бы отдаленно напоминал Гидеона сейчас, то стоило удивляться разве что тому, что Ганнибал не сдал его в психушку.

— Рейвенстаг, — прохрипел Уилл; пересохшее горло нещадно саднило. — Где Рейвенстаг?

— Ты про своего деймона? — Гидеон опять успокоился. — Тяжелый, зараза. Ну я с ним и намучился. Надо было бросить его в Балтиморе, но, — очередная безумная улыбка осветила его лицо, — я решил, что вы оба мне пригодитесь, агент Грэм. Видишь ли, свои исследования я базировал на обычных, гетеросексуальных парах человек-деймон. А твой мало того, что идентичного с тобой пола, так еще и не принадлежит ни к одному из реально существующих биологических видов. Результаты операции на настолько редких объектах украсят мою работу.

— Где Рейвенстаг? — повторил Уилл. Он постарался убрать из голоса любой намек на агрессию или злость, чтобы не провоцировать Вивисектора.

Кажется, ему это удалось — Гидеон махнул рукой куда-то вправо и безо всякого интереса произнес:

— Лежит вон там, что ему сделается.

— Он в порядке? Я уже пришел в себя, а он до сих пор без сознания.

— Ты такой назойливый, агент Грэм, — пожаловался Гидеон. — Не понимаю, зачем ты вообще принимаешь пирацетам, с твоими нервными импульсами точно все в порядке. Решил разогнать скорость их реакции до сверхзвуковой? Как глупо. Думаешь, если положить их в пузырек из-под аминазина, действие таблеток изменится? Вынужден тебя разочаровать, фармакология работает немного иначе. Вот настоящий аминазин, к слову, тебе бы не помешал. Твоему деймону он точно пришелся кстати. Не хватало еще, чтобы он пришел в себя во время операции и начал буянить.

Отложив на потом слова Гидеона о таблетках, которые дал ему Ганнибал, Уилл выдохнул — с Рейвенстагом все в порядке. Ощущения были странными: он не чувствовал того опустошающего одиночества, которое всегда сопровождало перевоплощение в преступника, но и обычного тепла от присутствия деймона не чувствовалось тоже.

— Операция? — переспросил Уилл. Оказавшись во власти съехавшего с катушек Гидеона, он мог только тянуть время в надежде, что Джек и остальные заметят его отсутствие и начнут поиски.

— Ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо, — Абель Гидеон, серийный маньяк-убийца, убивший как минимум трех человек, погрозил ему пальцем. Этот жест выглядел так нелепо и не к месту, что Уилл едва смог сдержать нервный смешок. — Ты знаешь о моем исследовании но зачем-то продолжаешь изображать невежду. Хочешь присвоить плоды моих трудов, агент Грэм?! Или тебя подослал Чилтон, чтобы украсть мое открытие? Он не узнает ни словечка! Только не он!

— Меня никто не подсылал, доктор Гидеон, — терпеливо заверил его Уилл. Он как никогда остро чувствовал отсутствие Рейвенстага — тот всегда хорошо понимал эмоции других людей, умел подстраиваться под них и легко добиваться желаемого. — Но вы сказали о величайшем открытии, и это сразу меня заинтересовало.

— Меня будут носить на руках, — самодовольно отозвался Гидеон. Распрямив спину, он встал, словно позируя для невидимого фотографа. Он явно был не в себе, смена настроений происходила моментально, мысли лихорадочно сменяли одна другую, не задерживаясь в памяти. Если правильно разыграть эту карту…

— Расскажите мне о своем открытии, — рискнул Уилл. — О сепарации.

Он понял, что совершил ошибку, еще до того, как закончил предложение. Глаза Гидеона сузились, взгляд забегал.

— О сепарации, говоришь? — прошипел он. — И откуда бы тебе знать это слово, если я его не произносил?!

— Я подумал, это будет подходящим названием… — попытался исправить ошибку Уилл, но Гидеон не слушал.

— Значит, они знают! Знают о моем открытии и хотят его присвоить. Признавайся, кто тебя подослал? Чилтон? Браун? Сатклифф? Хотя это не важно, — он снова успокоился и заулыбался. Эта жестокая, самоуверенная улыбка не сулила Уиллу ничего хорошего. — Твой деймон давно определился с формой, а значит, ваши шансы пережить сепарацию стремятся к нулю. Но если чудо все-таки произойдет и из простого упоминания в моей монографии вы превратитесь в отдельную главу, исследование изменений в ваших организмах я все равно завершу результатами вскрытия.

Решив, что лучше будет ничего не отвечать, Уилл молчал. Понаблюдав за ним какое-то время, Гидеон произнес:

— Что-то мы совсем заболтались, агент Грэм. Наука не ждет. Будет больно, обещаю, — и пропал из поля зрения Уилла — должно быть, направился к машине.

Гидеона не было несколько долгих минут. Уилл потратил их на попытки освободиться — бесплодные, как и следовало ожидать; Вивисектор мог быть абсолютно ненормальным, но связал он его на совесть — и хотя бы взглядом найти Рейвенстага.

Кое-что в словах Гидеона встревожило его. Если тот на самом деле вколол Рейвенстагу нейролептик, то эффект должен был сказаться и на Уилле. Связь между человеком и деймоном всегда работала в обе стороны. Хоть он и не видел этого собственными глазами, но точно знал, что, когда Гидеон ударил его по голове битой, Рейвенстаг потерял сознание в ту же секунду, что и Уилл.

Сейчас же Уилл не чувствовал слабости, заторможенности и расслабления мускулатуры — ни одного из признаков воздействия на организм аминазина. Объяснения было ровно два: или Гидеон соврал насчет Рейвенстага, или с их связью что-то было не в порядке.

Он старался, но разглядеть что-либо в темноте, освещаемой лишь тусклым светом фар, было непросто.

— Заждался? — жизнерадостно произнес Гидеон. Костюм для операций, маска на лицо и тонкие латексные перчатки придавали ему совсем другой вид — вид высококвалифицированного, уверенного в себе профессионала. В его правой руке, зажатый между большим и указательным пальцем, тускло поблескивал скальпель. На первый взгляд он ничем не отличался от обычного. Требовалось приглядеться, чтобы различить, как по гладкой серебристой поверхности скользят подвижные зеленоватые тени. Их танец никак не был связан с источником света и больше всего напоминал Северное сияние, завораживающее и безжалостное одновременно.

— Надеюсь, после сепарации ты проживешь достаточно долго, чтобы понять, как тебе повезло, агент Грэм. Успеешь почувствовать себя измененным, свободным. Словно бабочка, после стольких лет вылупившаяся из кокона.

Одного взгляда в сторону Гидеона было достаточно, чтобы понять: он действительно верил в то, что говорил.

— Никогда не думал о том, что деймоны — путы на теле человечества? Единственная цель их существования — сдерживать наш прогресс, мешать развитию. Они дают нам спокойствие, связывают по рукам и ногам этим ложным, ненужным ощущением комфорта. Ты когда-нибудь искал близости другого человека? До дрожи, до желания не расставаться ни на секунду, как в старых сказках? Конечно же, нет. Зачем, ведь у тебя уже есть самое близкое, единственно близкое существо — твой деймон. Когда-нибудь работал по-настоящему тесно в связке с другими людьми, ощущал себя частью команды? Тоже нет. Деймоны появились из ниоткуда и замкнули на себе все человеческие эмоции. Если бы это только было возможно, мы бы и размножались с ними, игнорируя свой собственный биологический вид. Деймоны — паразиты, агент Грэм. Но достаточно почитать Евангелие от Иуды и старые, дохристианские сказки, чтобы понять: когда-то давно человечество было свободно от деймонов. Люди рождались и умирали в одиночестве, и вся их жизнь между этими двумя точками проходила в отчаянном поиске близости и понимания. Люди образовывали связи, подобные связи человека и деймона, лишь прилагая к тому усилия, сами выбирали тех, с кем хотели разделить всю жизнь без остатка. Но потом на Землю обрушились деймоны и лишили нас сначала права выбора, навязав себя, а после и желания искать кого-либо еще. Твой деймон вовсе не физическое воплощение твоей души, не верный спутник, а злокачественная опухоль, тянущая из организма жизненную силу. Я почти научился отсекать их, и, когда моя работа будет завершена, человечество сбросит с себя этот балласт и сможет наконец реализовать свой потенциал.

— А от своего деймона ты уже давно избавился? — не выдержал Уилл.

— Техника сепарации пока не до конца отработана. Я единственный, кто в состоянии довести исследование до завершения, и не могу рисковать собой.

— Поэтому рискуешь другими? Не спрашивая их разрешения, просто похищаешь людей и отправляешь под нож?

— Путь любого великого открытия устлан трупами. Кто-то должен жертвовать собой во имя науки.

«Ты же не всерьез пытаешься переспорить психа, Уилл?» — сказал бы ему Рейвенстаг, будь он рядом. Они посмеялись бы над этим и вместе нашли выход из положения. Но прямо сейчас Уилл остался с преступником один на один, и ему отчаянно не хватало помощи своего деймона. Без него Уилл чувствовал себя безногим или безруким, беспомощным. Словно правая часть его тела отказала, а мозг упорно продолжал слать ей сигналы, не в силах сообразить, почему нет отклика.

Уиллу оставалось только смотреть. Однажды он уже видел сепарацию, но теперь ему предстояло оказаться по другую сторону скальпеля. Подвижные зеленоватые тени продолжали свой жутковатый танец на металлическом лезвии. От этого зрелища подташнивало, но совершенно невозможно было оторваться.

Гидеон подошел вплотную, наклонился, чтобы Уилл видел его лицо, и спросил:

— Как думаешь, где именно проходит связь между человеком и деймоном? Она соединяет сердца? Или, может, разумы? О, нет! Шеи, специальный агент Уилл Грэм, она соединяет шеи. Твой деймон — это удавка, которую ты носишь с рождения, словно колье или галстук.

Это было самовнушение, не иначе, но после слов Гидеона Уилл ощутил покалывание кожи на шее и ласковое, мягкое тепло.

Гидеон склонился еще ниже, примеряясь скальпелем, но неожиданно всем телом, тяжелым и неповоротливым, навалился на Уилла. Рефлекторно он попытался спихнуть Гидеона и обнаружил, что тот не сопротивляется. Спереди на хирургическом костюме расплывалось уродливое темное пятно.

— Полагаю, он мертв, Уилл, — раздался спокойный голос, и в полосе света появилась знакомая фигура. — Прошу прощения за доставленное неудобство. Подожди минуту, и я сниму его с тебя.

— Г-ганнибал? Что ты тут делаешь?

Ганнибал помолчал, словно мысленно просчитывал варианты, а потом мягко ответил:

— Я волновался за тебя, Уилл.

Уилл подождал, но продолжения не последовало.

— Как тебе удалось нас выследить?

— Просто повезло.

Ответ прозвучал слишком гладко и слишком быстро. Уилл не поверил ему ни на секунду. Морщась от тяжести, с которой труп давил на ребра — Абель Гидеон при жизни был весьма крупным мужчиной — Уилл следил за Ганнибалом. Его движения изменились. Острые, отточенные, полные грации — грации не танцора, но хищника. Такой Ганнибал Лектер внушал страх.

Подойдя ближе, Ганнибал подхватил тело Гидеона под мышки и стащил его с Уилла. Безо всякого почтения бросил на землю, присел рядом и принялся деловито его обыскивать. Разжав еще не начавшие коченеть пальцы, он вытащил из них скальпель и несколько долгих секунд просто смотрел на него.

— Несмотря на то, что доктор Гидеон окончательно и бесповоротно сошел с ума, — начал говорить Ганнибал, словно продолжал начатую ранее беседу, — кое в чем он, как это ни удивительно, оказался прав. Ты знаком с «Пиром» Платона, мой дорогой Уилл? — это обращение, странное и до вульгарности фамильярное, из его уст звучало абсолютно естественно. Темные глаза, яркие и нечитаемые, неотрывно следили за Уиллом. — Когда-то люди были сильными и гармоничными. У них было четыре руки, четыре ноги, два лица, и называли их «андрогинами». Эти люди обладали великой силой и мощью, и однажды задумали поднять восстание против богов, чтобы самим править миром. Боги, узнав об этом, разгневались, и Зевс наказал непокорных: разделил каждое существо пополам и разбросал эти половинки по всему свету. Так появились современные люди – двурукие, двуногие, с одним лицом на голове. С тех давних пор разделенные половинки ищут друг друга. «Если кому-либо случается встретить как раз свою половину, — писал Платон, — обоих охватывает такое удивительное чувство привязанности, близости и любви, что они поистине не хотят разлучаться даже на короткое время. И люди, которые проводят вместе всю жизнь, не могут даже сказать, чего они, собственно, хотят друг от друга, ведь нельзя же утверждать, что только ради удовлетворения похоти столь ревностно стремятся они быть вместе». Платон безнадежно устарел, Уилл. Вот уже несколько тысяч лет мы без малейшего интереса проходим мимо своих вторых половинок, потому что их давно заменили деймоны. На долю людей осталась лишь похоть, а что касается чувств, то мы просто не способны испытывать что-то настолько сильное к кому-либо помимо деймонов. Получив физическое воплощение души, мы перестали искать недостающие части себя в других.

— Рейвенстаг, — прошептал Уилл. — С ним все в порядке?

Тело Уилла прошила судорога. Глаза закатились, а сердце словно билось прямо в горле. Он снова чувствовал связь со своим деймоном, а через нее — боль, страх и агонию.

Голос Ганнибала доносился издалека.

— Судя по твоему состоянию, он совершенно точно не в порядке. Сейчас проверим.

Ганнибал наконец-то развязал руки и ноги Уилла, но кровообращение было нарушено, и он рухнул обратно на землю сразу же, как попытался встать. Пару бесплодных попыток спустя Ганнибал поднял его на руки и отнес к месту, где лежал Рейвенстаг. Оказалось, все это время он был совсем рядом, в каких-то семи-десяти метрах позади. Ганнибал аккуратно опустил его на землю возле деймона, и Уилл провел ладонью по заострившейся морде. Приоткрыв мутные глаза, Рейвенстаг произнес:

— Уилл.

Его голос был хриплым, а дыхание прерывистым.

— Позволь мне осмотреть его, — Ганнибал бесцеремонно присел рядом, пальцами левой руки раскрыл глаз Рейвенстага и посветил в него фонариком, затем проделал то же самое со вторым глазом. Приложил руку к шее, считая пульс, заставил деймона раскрыть пасть и высунуть язык, тщательно осмотрел слизистую. Рейвенстаг мелко подергивался, словно не контролировал свое тело.

В любой другой ситуации Уилл был бы шокирован тем, что его деймона касаются руки чужого человека, но сейчас он смотрел на Ганнибала и чувствовал лишь беспокойство, густо перемешанное с надеждой.

— Ты четко меня видишь? — начал задавать вопросы Ганнибал.

— Вы больше похожи на мутное пятно, чем на человека, док, — признался Рейвенстаг.

— Тошнота?

— Есть немного.

— Можешь встать?

— Нет.

На миг Ганнибал поджал губы. Он повернулся к Уиллу и начал перечислять:

— Тахикардия, кровяное давление опустилось. Самопроизвольное сокращение мускулатуры, дыхание нарушено. Температура тела упала, зрачки не реагируют на свет. Налицо все признаки острого отравления аминазином, усиленного аллергической реакцией. Похоже, Гидеон вколол слишком большую дозу. Как давно это произошло?

— Было около девяти вечера, — каждое слово давалось Рейвенстагу с трудом.

— Сейчас половина третьего, — коротко ответил Ганнибал, посмотрев на наручные часы.

Следующие слова Рейвенстага застали Уилла врасплох.

— Это конец, док? — тихо спросил он.

— Не говори глупостей! Мы доберемся до больницы, и тебя живо залатают. Верно, Ганнибал? — Уилл смотрел на Ганнибала во все глаза. Он боялся моргнуть, боялся отвести взгляд хоть на секунду, словно это мгновение изменило бы что-то в чужом ответе.

— Уилл, посмотри сюда, — скомандовал Ганнибал. В который раз за вечер фонарик светил Уиллу прямо в глаза. — Открой рот. Хорошо. Дай руку. А теперь просто держи ее вытянутой.

— За меня не беспокойся, — с усилием проговорил Уилл, глядя, как ходит ходуном вытянутая вперед рука. — Сначала надо помочь Рейвенстагу, остальное подождет, со мной все будет хорошо. Мы вызовем скорую сюда, или лучше будет довезти Рейва до больницы?

— Слишком поздно, да, док? — проговорил деймон. — Я чувствую…

— Руку, Уилл, — не слушая, сказал Ганнибал. Что-то было в его голосе, жесткое и властное, что заставило Уилл подчиниться. Он понял, что происходит, лишь когда игла уже вошла в кожу на внутреннем сгибе локтя. Попытался оттолкнуть Ганнибала, вытащить шприц, но тело налилось тяжестью и отказывалось подчиняться приказам мозга.

— Да, Рейвенстаг, ты умираешь, — подтвердил Ганнибал, снимая пальто и расстилая его, что бережно положить на него Уилла. — Если мы доберемся до больницы, скорее всего ты протянешь еще пару дней, но на этом все. Человека, возможно, спасло бы переливание крови, но с деймонами это не работает. Ваша кровь не совместима ни с кровью других деймонов, ни с человеческой, это строго научный факт. Поэтому да, ты умрешь в течение ближайших нескольких часов. Не буду врать, что испытываю сожалению по этому поводу. Но твоя смерть автоматически повлечет за собой смерть моего Уилла, чего бы мне крайне не хотелось.

— Ты…

— Ну-ну, побереги силы, — равнодушно отозвался Ганнибал, внимательно разглядывая лезвие скальпеля из марганца и титана. — Я сразу тебе не понравился, хоть ты и не мог понять, почему. Все вы, деймоны, чувствуете это, но никто не в состоянии правильно интерпретировать, что именно. Слишком чудовищной кажется идея. Настолько, что вы даже не рассматриваете ее. Вот деймон Абеля, вероятно, смог бы понять, если бы был жив и не накачан седативами по самое горло. Но мы этого никогда уже не узнаем. А мне, похоже, все-таки придется завершить то, что начал Абель Гидеон.

Когда Ганнибал склонился над Уиллом — в который раз за этот сумасшедший вечер! — отблески Северного сияния играли на его чеканном, словно вылепленном неведомым скульптором лице.

— Прости, что не обговорил этот вопрос с тобой, дорогой Уилл, — шепнул он, — но твое существование слишком ценно для меня, чтобы вверять его судьбу хоть в чьи-то руки, даже в твои собственные. Если я не проведу сепарацию, через несколько часов ты просто умрешь вместе со своим деймоном. Какая бессмысленная утрата! Операция даст тебе шанс. Ты просто обязан им воспользоваться, слышишь?! Если кто и сможет выжить после нее, то только ты.

Лезвие скальпеля вспороло воздух у самого горла Уилла. Он почувствовал лишь легкий ветерок от резкого движения и вяло подумал: «Неужели это все?»

Агония пришла пять бесконечно долгих секунд спустя.


	6. Chapter 6

Это не было похоже на боль от пореза или ранения, на перелом. Весь Уилл словно превратился в один пылающий сгусток боли, стал ею. Лишенный возможности двигаться, он мог лишь неподвижно лежать, крупицу за крупицей теряя часть себя. Он не мог даже плакать. Не мог повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть Рейвенстага.

Не мог закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть Ганнибала. Он смотрел так жадно и интенсивно, будто хотел впитать каждую эмоцию Уилла, силой отобрать каждую его мысль.

Он наслаждался не страданиями Уилла, а им самим.

Связь, которая с самого рождения невидимой нитью соединяла Уилла и Рейвенстага, в момент своего разрыва ожила. Уилл чувствовал ее потерю физически, как потерю руки или ноги. У него остался лишь обрубок, фонтанирующий кровью и болью. Он слепо тыкался во все стороны, надеясь нащупать деймона, но без толку.

— Хочешь увидеть его? — спросил Ганнибал, и, если бы он только мог, Уилл отпрянул бы от оголенной, бесстыдной нежности в его голосе.

Не заботясь о костюме, он сел прямо на покрытую снегом траву, притянул Уилла ближе и положил его голову себе на колени, чуть развернув ее.

Теперь Уилл смотрел прямо на Рейвенстага. Он привычно потянулся к нему по связи, но не почувствовал ничего кроме судорог и боли в горле. С каждой секундой шерсть Рейвенстага бледнела, словно выцветая, вороньи перья обвисли лохмотьями, а рога истончились и начали откалываться. Но страшнее всего были его глаза. Уилл смотрел в них и не находил той искры мгновенного понимания и симпатии, что всегда горела там для него. Это были глаза страдающего, умирающего незнакомца.

Судороги сотрясали его тело одна за другой, как бьющие о берег волны. Каждая из них оставляла в воздухе похожие на морскую пену коричнево-золотистые искры. Так от удара взлетает пыль, когда выбиваешь половой коврик.

Тело Рейвенстага сотряс особенно сильный удар, буквально подбросивший его в воздух. Шли секунды, но на землю ничего не опускалось. На миг над травой завис сотканный из золотистого крошева силуэт, чтобы тут же распасться на мириады пылинок. Они медленно плыли над землей, сначала сохраняя форму оленя, но постепенно распадаясь, разъединяясь друг от друга.

Оседая на снегу и траве, растворяясь в воздухе.

Оборванная, обрубленная связь Уилла стремилась навстречу этой золотой пыли в надежде ухватить хоть что-то, по крупице собрать деймона. Уилл чувствовал, как ослабевает связь между молекулами его собственного тела, как оно тоже стремится вверх, стремится уйти вслед за Рейвенстагом. Это было то, чего он хотел. Но более глубокая, примитивная часть него отказывалась умирать. Инстинкт самосохранения вел ее, заставляя цепляться культей, образовавшейся на месте разрыва связи с деймоном, за все подряд: за деревья, за траву, а воздух. С каждой секундой его тело становилось все легче и легче, отчаянно пытаясь найти якорь, что-то, что удержит его на земле.

Когда она ухватилась за что-то, Уилл вздрогнул. Несмотря на блокирующий мышечную активность препарат, который вколол ему Ганнибал, он почувствовал, как дернулся кадык, ощутил привычную невесомую хватку на шее. Всем своим существом он рванулся вперед в сводящей с ума надежде найти на другом конце Рейвенстага, живого и невредимого.

Сначала он наткнулся на узел. Уродливый, грубый шов, пережимавший связь до ширины человеческого волоса. Ткань связи там только начала рубцеваться. Грубая, почти полностью лишенная чувствительности, она не пропускала Уилла дальше. Не заботясь, что может снова порвать ее, Уилл со всей силы дернулся вперед, сбивая любые преграды на своем пути.

На другом конце его встретили не привычное тепло и принятие, а растерянность, жар, вихрь спутанных противоречивых эмоций.

— Привет? — неуверенно произнесла связь голосом Ганнибала, и Уилл отключился.

Когда он пришел в себя, действие препарата, вколотого Ганнибалом, полностью выветрилось. Уилл застонал и попытался сесть, открывая глаза. Его мучили жажда и головная боль.

— Держи, — Ганнибал протянул ему две таблетки и маленькую бутылочку воды.

Открутив крышку, Уилл с наслаждением приник к горлышку и не отрывался, пока не выпил всю воду. Саму бутылку вместе с таблетками он выкинул в снег.

— Анальгин уменьшит головную боль, — проговорил Ганнибал. Он выглядел бледным и осунувшимся.

— Уж прости, что не доверяю лекарствам из твоих рук, — отозвался Уилл. Он хотел сказать эти слова с вызовом, но они прозвучали тихо и неубедительно. — Наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что вместо седативов ты подсунул мне таблетки, расшатывающие психику и нервную систему.

Ганнибалу не нужно было ничего отвечать на эти обвинения, связь сделала все за него. Не было никакого голоса в голове Уилла или признания. Он просто всем своим существом почувствовал ответ: да, Ганнибал сделал это специально. Стоило копнуть глубже, и он с абсолютной ясностью узнал бы, зачем. Вместо этого Уилл отступил.

— Есть и другой способ, — Ганнибал достал из пузырька очередные две таблетки и проглотил их, не запивая. Горло Уилла царапнула фантомная боль, но почти сразу голова начала проходить.

Именно таблетки окончательно заставили его поверить в то, что произошло. Каким-то образом Ганнибал не просто разделил Уилла с деймоном, но и замкнул разорванную связь на себя.

— Как ты мог?! — закричал Уилл. — Как ты только мог?!

Собственная ярость болью отозвалась глубоко внутри. Это было новое, незнакомое чувство. Ни разу в жизни он не ругался с Рейвенстагом и понятия не имел, каково это — одновременно испытывать гнев и быть тем, на кого он направлен.

— Я… — медленно начал Ганнибал. Он с недоверием прислушивался к себе, пытаясь дать название тем полузабытым чувствам, которые не испытывал вот уже много лет. — Я не планировал того, что произошло. Твой деймон умирал, Уилл, и ты умирал вместе с ним. Единственным шансом на твое спасение оставалась сепарация. Отсечь деймона, как отсекают зараженную гангреной руку, чтобы болезнь не распространилась по всему телу.

— Ты просто решил взять и отрезать мою смерть?! — Уилл и сам не знал, чего было больше в его голосе, ужаса или невольного восхищения.

— Взрослые люди обычно не переживают сепарацию, но твой деймон сохранял ограниченную способность к трансформации, поэтому у тебя был шанс. Шанс выжить, пусть и небольшой. Ты должен был стать… — «таким как я». Ганнибал не произнес это вслух, но Уиллу больше не нужны были уши, чтобы его слышать.

— Так Морта — не твой деймон? — раньше, чем собственное сердце услужливо передало ему Ганнибалово «да», Уилл понял все сам. Насколько же слеп он был, что не замечал этого раньше? Все странности, несоответствия и противоречивые факты с самого начала были у него перед глазами. Отсутствие потребности в тактильном контакте, страх Морты перед Ганнибалом, общение в форме приказов — как он вообще хоть на секунду мог принять это за связь?

— Конечно же, нет, — спокойно подтвердил Ганнибал.

Не позволяя себе отвлекаться, Уилл продолжил:

— Ты разделил нас с Рейвенстагом.

— Совершенно верно.

— И занял его место. Или наоборот, это я стал твоим деймоном? Что дальше, доктор Лектер? Закажешь кушетку под цвет моих глаз и посадишь на седативы?

— При всем восхищении идеей изменить интерьер моего дома, чтобы он оттенял твою красоту, — о, он был искренен в каждом своем слове, Уилл чувствовал это через новообретенную связь, — вынужден признать, что не имел намерения привязывать тебя к себе настолько, — он поморщился, — радикально.

Его выдала заминка перед последним словом. Помогла Уиллу с пугающей ясностью осознать, что Ганнибал точно так же обескуражен произошедшим. Напуган. Не готов принять.

— У тебя вообще был деймон? — спросил он. Может, Ганнибал был одним из тех жалких, уродливых созданий, что иногда появляются на свет в больницах? Кто рождается неполноценным, не без руки или уха, а без души. Одинокие, потерянные существа, которым никогда не узнать, что такое настоящая близость с деймоном. Свет счастья никогда не коснется их сердец. Родители отказываются от таких детей еще в день их рождения и оставляют на милость врачей и медсестер. Их не убивают из жалости, хотя гуманнее было бы усыплять их сразу или просто запирать без еды и питья, пока они не закончат свое короткое безрадостное существование.

— Очень давно, — Ганнибал дернул уголком губ, словно услышал мысли Уилла. Впрочем, учитывая новую природу их отношений, все могло быть именно так. Уилл не собирался извиняться. Только не перед тем, кто разделил их с Рейвенстагом. Но сожаление, яркое и обжигающе жаркое, все равно раскаленной иглой кольнуло сердце.

— Ты даже не дал мне попрощаться с ним! Позволил ему умереть в одиночестве! — боль потери переполняла Уилла. В его груди словно образовалась черная дыра. Своими острыми, зазубренными краями она задевала ребра, вспарывала плоть. Высасывала все эмоции и чувства, оставляя лишь отчаянье и стылый ужас потери.

— Иначе ты умер бы вместе с ним, — отвечая, Ганнибал отвернулся, будто не мог или не хотел смотреть Уиллу в глаза. Он выглядел равнодушным и скучающим и совершенно точно обманул бы Уилла каких-то полчаса назад. Но не сейчас. Уилл хотел бы, но больше не мог верить в его бесчувственность и полное отсутствие интереса. Не тогда, когда натянувшаяся между ними связь доносила отголоски отчаяния, так похожего на его собственное.

Он оказался не готов. Не чувствовал в себе сил разбираться с этим прямо сейчас.

— И что теперь? — устало спросил он. — Насмешка судьбы соединила нас друг с другом. Платон, наверное, ликовал бы. Но что с этим делать нам?

Ганнибал не промедлил с ответом ни на секунду.

— Жить, — произнес он. — Адаптироваться. Приспосабливаться. Эволюционировать.

Уилл еще не встречал человека, способного настолько быстро подстраиваться под ситуацию, принимать ее, выворачивать себе на пользу. Теперь он в буквальном смысле чувствовал, как Ганнибал стряхивает с себя оцепенение, откладывает все вопросы и размышления на потом. В отличие от Уилла он умел жить здесь и сейчас, не сбегая от настоящего ни в прошлое, ни в будущее.

— У тебя ослаблен иммунитет, и ты легко можешь подхватить простуду, — добавил он, протягивая Уиллу руку. Машинально тот схватился за нее, поднимаясь с земли, и вздрогнул от опалившего его жара. С Рейвенстагом прикосновения дарили тепло и успокаивали. Ганнибал не предлагал ни того, ни другого. Уилл чувствовал их прикосновение с двух сторон сразу, и было сложно разделить, кому принадлежит удовольствие, а кому темная, до краев наполненная собственническим инстинктом забота. Это было как удар тока, когда ты схватился за оголенный электрический провод и уже не можешь отдернуть руку. Слишком сильные, слишком яркие эмоции перегружали его сенсорную систему, вгоняя в подобие кататонии. Он вспомнил, что надо отстраниться, лишь когда услышал отдаленный вой полицейских сирен.

— Я сообщил Джеку, где мы, — шепнул Ганнибал, разрывая тактильный контакт. Уилл сразу почувствовал холод, несмотря на заботливо наброшенный на его плечи шерстяной пиджак. Пальто Ганнибала так и осталось валяться в снегу, а сам он, одетый лишь в брюки и тонкую белую рубашку в розовые и бордовые полосы, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к приближавшимся машинам, словно готовился встречать гостей.

В какой-то мере, так оно и было.

А еще он пытался сбежать. Благодаря связи Уилл знал это совершенно точно, но упрямо оставался стоять на месте, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом Ганнибала она натягивается все сильнее и сильнее. Воздух между ними вибрировал, уплотнялся, придавливал к земле. Кто-то должен был сдаться первым, но ни один из них не был готов уступить ни другому, ни самому себе. Удавка на шее, о которой говорил Гидеон, перестала быть метафорической. Уилл хватал ртом воздух, зная, что отошедший метров на пятьдесят вперед Ганнибал делает то же самое.

С самой первой встречи они почувствовали интерес друг к другу, теперь Уилл не видел смысла это отрицать, а Ганнибал не врал себе с самого начала. Шаг за шагом они сближались, приглядываясь, принюхивались, пробовали один другого на зуб. Взаимное притяжение неизбежно свело бы их, но не так. Они проводили бы время вместе и врозь. Наслаждались бы общением и комфортом добровольно выбранного одиночества.

Связь лишила их этого. Есть разница между тем, чтобы настолько глубоко знать себя, свою собственную душу, и другого человека. Чтобы позволить настолько глубоко узнать себя. Рейвенстаг был самостоятельной личностью, но одновременно частью Уилла, поэтому его присутствие никогда не ощущалось как вторжение, как угроза идентичности.

С Ганнибалом все было не так. Уилл чувствовал ровное биение его сердца, слышал панику, знал, как в этот самый момент мысленно он перебирал и отбрасывал варианты один за другим. Первым порывом Ганнибала было снова воспользоваться волшебством скальпеля, перерубить эту уродливую, противоестественную связь, так неожиданно и некстати связавшую двух калек.

Вторым — перерезать Уиллу горло.

Он отказался от обоих вариантов, потому что не был уверен, что сам останется в живых, и испытал искреннюю радость, что нет повода отнимать у Уилла жизнь. А потом начал проверять длину поводка.

Они шагнули друг к другу одновременно, Ганнибал назад, а Уилл вперед. Короткое, почти незаметное для подъехавших полицейских движение, но болезненно очевидное для них обоих.

— Что, черт побери, тут произошло? — требовательно спросил Джек, как только вышел из машины. Алисия спрыгнула на асфальт следом, высоко подобрав хвост, чтобы не испачкать его в грязи.

Ганнибал на секунду задумался. Когда он обернулся к Уиллу, его глаза блестели, а нежность во взгляде была настолько сильной, что Уилл отпрянул бы, если бы только связь позволила ему это.

— Уилл поймал Вивисектора, Джек.

— Но сначала Вивисектор поймал меня, — безо всякого юмора в голосе отозвался Уилл.

— Ты дал себя схватить? — Джек сильнее нахлобучил шляпу на лоб. В свете полицейской мигалки его бежевое шерстяное пальто играло всеми оттенками красного и синего. — Ну конечно. Что ж, по крайней мере, ты цел.

— Не совсем, — тихо признался Уилл.

Джек прищурился, силясь разглядеть, насколько тяжело он ранен, и нахмурился, не увидев ни крови, ни бинтов. Алисия поняла первой.

— Рейвенстаг, — ахнула она, подбегая и возбужденно кружа вокруг него. Она принюхивалась, словно связь с деймоном можно было учуять по запаху. — Он… Он…

— Мертв, — подтвердил Уилл.

— А ты нет, — она не потрудилась убрать из голоса претензию, словно это Уилл был виноват в том, что совершил невозможное и выжил после смерти своего деймона. Он не спорил, ведь и сам чувствовал вину.

— А я нет, — согласился он, не желая ничего добавлять.

— Когда я нашел Уилла, Абель Гидеон уже провел сепарацию, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, давая слушателям время вчитать в его слова все те чувства и эмоции, которых он не испытывал. — Рейвенстаг был мертв, Уилл в беспамятстве. Гидеон воспринял меня как угрозу, напал… А я хорошо стреляю, Джек, — с этими словами он протянул Джеку пистолет.

— Допустимая самозащита, — тот кивнул, нимало не обеспокоенный ситуацией, словно обычные добропорядочные граждане каждый день убивали спятивших серийных маньяков-убийц, о чем потом спокойно докладывали лично Джеку. — Меня интересует другое. Очень, очень интересует, — он сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Как именно ты умудрился найти Уилла Грэма посреди нигде именно в ту ночь, когда его похитили, на несколько часов опередив полицию и ФБР? Часто тебе так везет?

— Никакого везения, Джек, — Ганнибал потянулся рукой куда-то к груди, но понял, что пиджака на нем нет. Подойдя к Уиллу, он осторожно опустил ладонь во внутренний карман и вытащил мобильный телефон. Разблокировал, запустил какое-то приложение и передал смартфон Джеку:

— Программа-трекер Око, отслеживает все перемещения другого мобильного телефона по джи пи эс: местоположение, маршрут, скорость передвижения и так далее.

Джек с любопытством переводил взгляд с Уилла на Ганнибала и обратно.

— Ты установил в мой телефон «маячок»? — бесцветно уточнил Уилл. Не меняя благожелательного выражения лица, Ганнибал кивнул.

— Я беспокоился из-за твоего состояния. Оказалось очень кстати.

«Вот уже несколько недель я следил за каждым твоим движением», — говорило его сердце в груди Уилла. Ни малейшего проблеска вины или осознания неэтичности такого поступка. Уилл принадлежал ему, а Ганнибал всегда следил за тем, что считал своим.

Было самое время сдать его Джеку. Рассказать, как он жестоко нарушил границы отношений доктора с пациентом, предал их дружбу. Как приехал и убил Абеля Гидеона лишь потому, что тот посмел покуситься на его игрушку, а потом разорвал связь между Уиллом и Рейвенстагом, словно упаковочную бумагу, которая мешает добраться до подарка. Стоило рассказать о Морте — пусть она не была деймоном Ганнибала, но чьим-то же была? Каким-то образом Ганнибал похитил ее, вынудил притворяться, изображая своего деймона…

«Похитил, — набатом звучало в голове. — Похитил…»

Мысль была безумной, но, придя однажды, упрямо не желала уходить. Балтимор словно магнитом притягивал людей с психическими патологиями со всей Америки. Но за последние несколько лет в штате Мэриленд действовал лишь один серийный убийца, чей модус операнди включал в себя похищение людей и удерживание их в плену на неопределенно долгий срок. Теперь Уилл знал, что первую жертву Чесапикского похитителя они проворонили. Ее стоило искать гораздо раньше, среди пропавших в тот год, когда доктор Ганнибал Лектер перебрался в Балтимор и открыл здесь частную практику. Жертву, чей труп никогда не был найден, потому что этот человек, настоящий хозяин деймона по имени Морта (если ее, конечно, на самом деле звали именно так), все еще был жив.

Разумеется, связь предала его моментально. «Ганнибал знает, что я знаю», — Уилл понимал это со всей ясностью. Знает и просчитывает, как уйти живым от полиции и Джека, чтобы обеспечить при этом безопасность Уилла. Как забрать его с собой.

Губы Ганнибала тронула торжествующая улыбка. Он на секунду раньше самого Уилла понял то, что тому только предстояло осознать — то, что он просто не сможет сдать Джеку Ганнибала.

Потому что не только Уилл принадлежал Ганнибалу, но и Ганнибал отныне был его.


	7. Chapter 7

Обратная дорога прошла в молчании. Джек отпустил их крайне неохотно. Будь его воля, он потащил бы Уилла в Квантико и продержал там до самого утра, но Ганнибал настоял, что ему требуется отдых. Алисия смотрела на Уилла с нескрываемым подозрением и тем брезгливым интересом, с каким вегетарианцы смотрят на работников скотобойни. Он подозревал, что точно так же на него теперь будут смотреть все деймоны.

Когда Ганнибал завел мотор и его щегольской черный бентли плавно тронулся с места, Уилл даже не стал тратить время на то, чтобы спросить, куда они едут. Невозможная, противоестественная связь, которая должна существовать лишь между человеком и его деймоном, наживую сшила их с Ганнибалом. Они не просто не могли отойти друг от друга дальше, чем на несколько десятков метров — они не хотели. Уилл хорошо помнил ту панику, которая поднималась в нем с каждым шагом, с которым Ганнибал увеличивал расстояние между ними, помнил почти физическую боль.

Не сговариваясь, они ничего не стали рассказывать о связи Джеку. Обычная стратегия выживания, ничего личного. Уилл не заблуждался на этот счет: в случае признания их ждали бы годы в закрытых исследовательских центрах — в качестве подопытных кроликов, разумеется. На Уилла и так всю жизнь смотрели как на оживший медицинский казус, смерть Рейвенстага лишь добавит нездорового интереса, а уж повторное образование связи не с деймоном, а с человеком…

Скальпель Гидеона безвозвратно забрал у него не только самое близкое и дорогое существо, но и всю его старую жизнь. На этом моменте мысли Уилла споткнулись. Боль от потери Рейвенстага придет позже. Пока он чувствовал лишь опустошение и отстраненность. Мозг регистрировал произошедшее, но сердце отказывалось в него верить. Забрав лучшую его часть, его душу, его деймона, судьба словно в насмешку дала вместо нее Ганнибала.

Жизнь Уилла необратимо изменилась бы, даже будь Ганнибал тем, кем хотел казаться — хорошо обеспеченным психоаналитиком, специализирующимся в области отношений людей и деймонов. Но его самым близким в мире человеком, его вторым «я» стал лжец, социопат и серийный убийца. Уилл вспомнил, с каким жадным, тщеславным интересом Ганнибал расспрашивал его о Потрошителе, и содрогнулся.

Однако самым ужасным было даже не это. Зная все преступления Чесапикского похитителя, его жестокость и тягу превращать трупы в гротескную пародию на произведения искусства, Уилл все равно не находил в себе сил сдать его властям. Что могло быть проще? Конечно, прямых доказательств у него не было, но стоило только начать копать и сопоставлять факты. Работа в ФБР научила Уилла одному простому правилу: идеальных преступлений не бывает. Любой преступник совершает ошибки и оставляет зацепки, вопрос лишь в том, смогут ли полиция и ФБР их разглядеть.

Но одна мысль о том, чтобы отдать Ганнибала в руки правосудия, комом застревала в горле и горчила на языке. Это было все равно что отправить за решетку свою руку или ногу.

Его тревога и смятение, должно быть, передались по связи — как же иначе? — потому что Ганнибал открыл рот, словно собирался что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. Он облизал губы и, на миг убрав с руля правую руку, легко сжал колено Уилла.

Уилл легко простил бы ему эту фамильярность. Чего он не мог простить, так это того, что от этого мимолетного прикосновения ему стало легче.

Припарковавшись, Ганнибал стремительно вышел из машины. Пока Уилл возился с ремнем безопасности, он обошел машину, открыл дверцу напротив пассажирского сидения и протянул руку, помогая Уиллу выйти.

Заговорил он, лишь закрыв за собой входную дверь.

— Думаю, ты устал и проголодался. Подожди меня в гостиной, я принесу нам что-нибудь перекусить. И мы сможем поговорить, — добавил он, поймав ищущий взгляд Уилла.

Уилл почувствовал беспокойство в тот же миг, как только Ганнибал пропал из поля его зрения. Непроизвольно дернулся, чтобы пойти на кухню следом, но сдержался. Он бесцельно бродил по гостиной, разглядывая корешки книг и картины, на которые раньше просто не обращал внимания, перекладывал с места на место диванные подушки, проводил пальцами по полированной поверхности стола. Он всегда был замкнутым самодостаточным человеком, и эта новая, физически ощущавшаяся потребность в чужой компании вызывала панику.

Когда Ганнибал вернулся в гостиную, балансируя несколькими тарелками с мясом и овощами, в его взгляде горел точно такой же голод, а в сердце царила такая же паника.

— Если сейчас ты начнешь перечислять названия блюд, я закричу, — тихо предупредил Уилл. Ганнибал не улыбался, чувствуя его серьезность.

— Тебе надо поесть, — повторил он, расставляя тарелки.

Это было удивительно. Несмотря на то, что произошло с ним за последние двенадцать часов, его организм все равно нуждался в пище. Уилл отправил в рот кусок политой соусом ветчины и едва смог подавить всхлип. Его пирамида Маслоу только что разрушилась до основания, но первичные потребности, разумеется, устояли, готовые ждать до тех пор, пока он не найдет силы отстроить себя заново.

— Где Морта? — спросил он.

— Там же, где обычно бывает в это время.

— Джек мог заметить, что ее не было с тобой.

Ганнибал кивнул, признавая его правоту, но совершенно не выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Джек мог заметить не только это, — согласился он.

— Что ты с ней сделал?

— Тебе совершенно незачем спрашивать, ты ведь понимаешь это?

— Потому что я не хочу услышать ответ?

— Потому что ответ уже внутри тебя, — голос Ганнибала оставался спокойным, но Уилл видел, что его приводили в ярость одна мысль об этом и понимание, что он ничего не может поделать. Что он полностью открыт и беззащитен перед другим человеком — наверное, впервые в жизни. — Достаточно воспользоваться связью.

— Я спрашиваю, потому что хочу услышать правду от тебя лично, Ганнибал Лектер!

— Что ж, — Ганнибал отложил вилку и промокнул губы салфеткой. С самым чопорным видом он ответил: — Как пожелаешь. Морта заперта наверху в одной из комнат.

— А тот человек, чьим деймоном она является на самом деле?

— Там же.

— Я сказал, что хочу услышать правду! — Уилл повысил голос, мгновенно уловив ложь. Для этого ему не нужна была никакая наблюдательность, просто сердце Ганнибала, мерно стучавшее в груди Уилла, забилось чуть чаще.

Это было странное, непривычное ощущение. С Рейвенстагом они будто делили одно сердце на двоих, были единым существом, жившим на два тела, с размытыми, подвижными границами. Их связь ощущалась как канал, соединявший мысли и чувства.

С Ганнибалом все было совсем иначе. Он не был частью Уилла, как Уилл не был частью его. Не противоположности, но цельные, давно сформировавшиеся личности. Сама их природа протестовала против нарушения границ и насильного слияния друг с другом. Оно ощущалось как вторжение, как инородный объект под кожей, который инстинктивно хочется вытащить, не считаясь с последствиями. Уилл отчетливо слышал биение этого инородного объекта в своей груди, словно они физически поменялись сердцами.

— Ее так называемый хозяин, Ричард Торн, вот уже пять лет находится в искусственно вызванной коме. Морта делает все, что я ей говорю, в обмен на его жизнь.

— Что случилось с твоим деймоном?

— Тебе известна эта история, просто с немного другого ракурса. Моего деймона звали Миша, Уилл.

— Она… Она умерла…

— Когда мне было двенадцать, совершенно верно.

— Что это за болезнь? Я никогда не слышал о заболевании, которое поражало бы только деймонов.

— Потому что его не существует, — голос Ганнибала по-прежнему звучал собрано и спокойно, но его сердце билось в груди Уилла так гулко, что он чувствовал головокружение. — Я родился в Литве в начале семидесятых. Эпоха расцвета Советского союза и относительно спокойной жизни. Эпоха инвестиций в науку и медицину. В те времена деймоны считались пережитком капиталистического мироустройства — существа, неподвластные правительственному контролю и коллективизму. В государстве, где все было общим и принадлежало народу, только деймоны оставались частной собственностью. К тому же, как и говорил Гидеон, связь с деймоном всегда оказывалась сильнее человеческих связей. Советский союз делал ставку на работу и жизнь в коллективе, на превосходство общественного над личным. Разумеется, деймоны не вписывались в картину идеального и справедливого общества, которое люди так стремились построить. Страна, первой покорившая космос и поворачивавшая реки вспять, просто не могла этого так оставить. Люди того времени верили, что в их силах изменить абсолютно все. Была разработана и утверждена специальная программа. В закрытых научных институтах начались исследования по освобождению людей от деймонов, так и не ставшие достоянием публики, потому что полученные результаты оказались неудовлетворительными. Но это не значило, что ученые не старались. О, они делали все, что только мог вообразить человеческий разум.

— Сепарация?

— Увы, «открытие» доктора Гидеона полностью вторично. Не только придумано до его рождения, но тогда же испробовано и отвергнуто. Впрочем, весь процесс занял не один год. Особенно многообещающими казались опыты на детях, чьи деймоны еще не приняли постоянную форму. Идея была в том, чтобы проводить сепарацию при рождении, как в Америке младенцам удаляют аппендикс сразу после родов, — Уилл содрогнулся, пытаясь представить это. От равнодушного голоса Ганнибала веяло жутью. — Параллельно выясняли верхний порог возраста сепарации.

— На детях?

— У людей со сформировавшимися деймонами смертность при сепарации составляла свыше девяноста процентов. Если деймон еще в стадии трансформации, цифра падает в два раза.

Сорок пять процентов. Уилл пытался представить череду детей, каждый второй из которых просто умирал на операционном столе. Они стояли у него перед глазами, одетые в одинаковые серые комбинезоны, и смотрели в пол перед ногами. На каждом деймоне был ошейник с шестизначным номером.

— Перестань, — тихо попросил Ганнибал.

— Что?

— Чувствовать то, что чувствуешь сейчас.

— Что происходило с теми, кто выживал?

— Полная потеря эмоций. К работе в коллективе такие люди были пригодны еще меньше, чем до операции, поэтому в конце концов проект закрыли.

— Как ты оказался замешан во все это?

— Родители записали меня в проект добровольно. Тогда работа только началась, энтузиазм зашкаливал, а прогнозы были самыми благоприятными. Трудно в это поверить, но они желали мне лишь добра.

— Миша?..

— О, мне повезло, что после сепарации она прожила еще два года, — выражение лица Ганнибала смягчилось. — Большая часть деймонов развоплощалась еще во время операции. Мишу оставили для изучения как интересный феномен, а дальнейшую историю ты знаешь.

Уилл вспомнил мальчика, нарисованного его воображением, который пробирался через половину страны в компании деймона и младшей сестры. Теперь картина изменилась: сестра исчезла, он шел, неся на руках больного деймона, с призраком одиночества за спиной.

— Уилл, — Ганнибал повысил голос. Уилл даже не мог представить, как сильно в нем должны были резонировать чувства Уилла — все то, чего он был лишен уже более тридцати лет.

— Прости. Я стараюсь сдерживаться, — мягко отозвался он. Но сердце Ганнибала, бившееся в его груди, подсказало: его жалость направлена не по адресу.

— Ты ведь отомстил, верно?

— Конечно, — Ганнибал пожал плечами. Вопрос его не удивил.

— Убил?

— Со временем. Но сначала приготовил и съел их деймонов.

— Этого не может быть, — Уилл отшатнулся. Его замутило. — Я имею в виду… Тело деймона распадается в момент смерти, буквально превращается в ничто.

— Совершенно верно. Однако до тех пор, пока и человек, и деймон живы, это не проблема. Конечно, не получится использовать внутренние органы вроде сердца, почек и печени, но все равно остается достаточное количество ингредиентов.

Он не шутил. Уилл вслушивался в беспощадно равномерный стук сердца Ганнибала и понимал, что тот не врал.

— Ты сам сказал, что хочешь услышать правду. Ты ее получил.

— Это было в Литве. Однако в Америке ты продолжил похищать людей. Кто-то из тех ученых, которые убили Мишу, сбежал сюда?

Ганнибал улыбнулся так безжалостно и цинично, что Уилл отпрянул.

— Что стало с твоим умением понимать преступников, Уилл?

— Зачем?

— Все очень просто. Я делаю это потому, что могу. Потому что мне нравится.

— Убийство или… — он заколебался, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, — вкус?

— И убийства, и вкус.

Уилл посмотрел на ветчину в своей тарелке, вспомнил бесчисленное количество ужинов, которыми его угощал Ганнибал, прижал руку ко рту — и его вырвало прямо на ковер. Желудок продолжал сокращаться, даже когда внутри ничего не осталось. Его снова и снова рвало желчью, сухие спазмы сотрясали тело.

Ганнибал смотрел на него со сдержанным интересом, и единственные чувства, которые он испытывал, были чувствами Уилла.

— Сейчас я все уберу, — произнес он наконец, когда Уилла перестало тошнить.

— И в первую очередь вот это! — Уилл хватал тарелки со стола и сбрасывал их содержимое на ковер: и мясо, и овощи, и гарнир. Ганнибал поднял бровь, но ничего не ответил. «И ничего не почувствовал», — шепнуло его сердце Уиллу.

Убедившись, что Ганнибал действительно выкинул еду в мусорное ведро, Уилл отправил следом все мясо и рыбу из холодильника, какие только нашел. Ганнибал молча наблюдал за уничтожением своего имущества.

Вытащив пластиковый мешок и завязав его, Уилл лично отнес его на улицу к мусорным бакам. За все это время он не произнес ни слова.

— Я иду спать, — проинформировал он Ганнибала. Ни одного лишнего слова или жеста. Уилл боялся сорваться, расплескать эмоции и разнести к чертям весь дом вместе с его хозяином.

— Очень хорошо. Подожди минуту, я подготовлю гостевую спальню.

На этот раз Уилл не остался в гостиной. Поднявшись следом за Ганнибалом, он застыл в дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди, пока хозяин доставал из шкафа темно-синее постельное белье, застилал его и взбивал подушки. Задернув напоследок шторы, Ганнибал пожелал ему спокойной ночи и вышел.

Уилла трясло. Обняв себя руками, он по косяку сполз на пол и просидел там несколько минут, а может, часов. Он испытывал отвращение и понимал Ганнибала одновременно — понимал своим воображением, позволявшим принимать точку зрения любого человека, даже маньяка, и сердцем, которое успокаивающе ровно билось в его груди. Граница между эмоциями стиралась, все сложнее становилось понять, где заканчиваются его чувства и начинаются чувства Ганнибала.

Найдя, наконец, в себе силы подняться с пола, он подошел к кровати и рухнул в нее, не раздеваясь. Он провалился в душный, наполненный вязкими кошмарами сон — в них Рейвенстаг превращался в черную человеческую фигуру с рогами. Это существо вылезло из живота его деймона, разорвав того в клочья. Убив. Подойдя ближе, Уилл понял, что эта фигура на самом деле Ганнибал. Он привязал его, не оказавшего и тени сопротивления, к стволу старого дуба веревками и натягивал их до тех пор, пока они не вспороли антрацитово-черную кожу. Водопад крови окатил Уилла с головы до ног.

Он проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, и обнаружил, что лежит, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон, на полу около стены. Той самой стены, что соединяла эту комнату со спальней Ганнибала. Протянув руку, он коснулся темно-зеленых в золотую полоску обоев, точно зная, что Ганнибал делает то же самое. Успокоенный этой близостью, он снова погрузился в дрему и спокойно проспал до самого утра, несмотря на жесткий холодный пол вместо матраса.

Проснувшись и приняв душ, Уилл вышел из ванной комнаты в одном полотенце на бедрах. Кожа покраснела от пара, влажные волосы липли к голове и лицу. Сама мысль о том, чтобы натянуть на чистое тело вчерашние белье и одежду, пережившие похищение и несколько часов в грязи и снегу, вызывала отвращение, но не разгуливать же по дому в полотенце? Одежду стоило бы отправить в стирку еще вчера, но он был слишком зол на Ганнибала, чтобы думать о чем-либо еще, да так и заснул, не раздеваясь.

Как оказалось, тех двадцати минут, которые Уилл провел в душе, Ганнибалу хватило, чтобы обо всем позаботиться самому. На заправленной кровати лежали аккуратно сложенные домашние штаны в сложную красно-розово-золотую полоску и мягкий темно-красный свитер. Под ними обнаружились носки и смена белья. Одежда Уилла, которую он бросил около двери в ванную, исчезла.

В этом был весь Ганнибал. Его забота была в равной степени всепоглощающей и не оставляющей выбора. Он не советовался, не предлагал варианты, а просто ставил перед фактом. Уилл не мог решить, раздражает это его или подкупает.

Прежде чем надеть свитер, Уилл поднес его к лицу. От красной шерсти едва уловимо пахло Ганнибаловым лосьоном для бритья. Не задумываясь, что делает, он щекой потерся о ткань. Сердце Ганнибала при этом выпрыгивало из груди вслед за его собственным.

Уилл спустился вниз, только когда румянец окончательно схлынул с щек и груди. В воздухе разносился запах омлета и кофе.

— Доброе утро, — Ганнибал практически мурлыкал. Еще не уложенные гелем волосы слегка пушились. Его одежда казалась зеркальным отражением того, что было надето на Уилле: красные пижамные штаны и тонкий белый свитер в золотисто-розовый геометрический узор.

Он выглядел настолько самодовольным, что Уилл испытал страстное желание хоть немного сбить с него спесь.

— Хорошо спалось? — спросил он, усаживаясь за стол и бесцеремонно пододвигая кружку с кофе. — На полу?

— Рядом с тобой? Очаровательно, мой дорогой Уилл, — раздражающая улыбка никуда не делась с губ. — Но нам надо подумать, как быть с работой.

Уилл застонал. Понимание того, во что превратилась его жизнь, нахлынуло, чуть не сбивая с ног. Положив в тарелку омлет и тушеные овощи (ни следа мяса или рыбы), Ганнибал стремительно подошел к Уиллу и поставил тарелку перед ним. А потом приложил прохладную ладонь к его лбу, словно прогоняя тяжелые мысли, и проговорил:

— Мы со всем разберемся, не беспокойся.

— Как? — выдохнул Уилл. Он хотел по привычке уткнуться лбом в ладони, но остался сидеть ровно, боясь спугнуть руку Ганнибала.

— Джек сказал, что сегодня тебе не нужно идти на работу, поэтому несколько часов, если это будет не слишком обременительно, тебе придется провести у меня в офисе. Последний пациент уходит в половине третьего. После этого мы съездим в Вульфс трэп, ты соберешь вещи на первое время и выгуляешь собак. Вечером их перевезет в мой дом грузовик ветеринарной службы, я уже договорился. Пятницу я освобожу от приема пациентов, чтобы ты мог провести ее в Квантико. А на выходных вы сможем обсудить, как организовать жизнь дальше, более обстоятельно.

— Неужели мы на самом деле будем привязаны друг к другу до конца жизни? — выдохнул Уилл.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал про медитации…

— Прости, но прямо сейчас перспектива угробить десять лет жизни, чтобы увеличить максимальное расстояние между тобой и мной с пятидесяти метров до двухсот не вызывает бешеного энтузиазма, — страх делал его грубым, Уилл знал это, но ничего не мог поделать. Связь, казавшаяся благословением с Рейвенстагом, с Ганнибалом в одночасье превратилась в клетку.

— И, разумеется, мы оба займемся поисками информации, хоть как-то связанной со связью.

— Извини, — Уилл нашел в себе силы извиниться. Он хотел продолжить, но Ганнибал мягко прервал его, довольный и терпеливый одновременно.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — тихо проговорил он, и его слова не были метафорой.

Они выехали из дома в начале десятого. Уиллу пришлось одолжить у Ганнибала одежду для улицы, и он все еще привыкал к новым ощущениям. Ни на темно-голубой рубашке, ни на брюках чуть более глубокого оттенка — пришлось постараться, чтобы отыскать в гардеробе Ганнибала однотонные вещи без какого-либо рисунка — не было бирок. Раньше Уилл не имел дела со сшитой на заказ одеждой, поэтому теперь невольно пытался уловить разницу. Конечно, она была сшита не по его меркам, но даже сам хлопок рубашки был более мягким и шелковистым на ощупь, а манжеты и воротник, выполненные из более плотной и темной ткани, жестко держали форму. Ганнибал никак не прокомментировал его внешний вид, но участившийся стук его сердца был откровеннее любых комплиментов.

Пока один пациент сменял другого, у Уилла было время обдумать ситуацию. Связь, соединившая их с Ганнибалом, оказалась неожиданно тактильной. Оба полагали, что достаточно будет просто находиться рядом, но посреди третьего сеанса Ганнибал, отрывисто извинившись перед пациентом, бросил его и поспешил к Уиллу, сидевшему в небольшом помещении позади приемной. Войдя в комнату, он в три шага оказался рядом, взял Уилла за руку и минуту молча держал за нее. Лицо его оставалось спокойным, а в сердце бушевала настоящая буря.

Отпустив его, Ганнибал неторопливо пошел обратно, но у самой двери задержался и тихо произнес:

— Это невозможно.

Уилл был полностью с ним согласен. Деймон и человек успокаивали, уравновешивали друг друга, а они с Ганнибалом только сжигали себя и друг друга. Это было и раньше, но связь придала их чувствам характер императива. Может, если бы они ничего не испытывали друг к другу до вчерашнего вечера, узы, соединившие их, не стали бы настолько сильными. Способа проверить эту гипотезу не существовало: связь между деймоном и человеком никогда не была окрашена сексуально.

Но главная проблема заключалась не в этом, а в том, что Ганнибал оказался одним из самых жестоких и успешных убийц современности. Чесапикский похититель стал главным поражением ФБР в Мэриленде. В равной степени безжалостный и неуловимый, он раз за разом обводил полицию вокруг пальца, продолжая собирать свою кровавую жатву. Они не поднимали эту тему вчера, но Уилл точно знал, что он не остановится. Да, вечером Ганнибал позволил Уиллу выбросить все мясо. Возможно, ближайшие пару недель он демонстративно будет покупать продукты исключительно в компании Уилла, но рано или поздно на его тарелке снова окажется деймон. Дело было не в зависимости, подобной наркотической или алкогольной, а в ощущении власти. Ганнибал не собирался прекращать, Уилл не мог позволить ему продолжать. Это было все равно что убивать вместе с ним, вместо него.

Сам факт того, что еще вчера он не сдал Похитителя Джеку, наполнял Уилла чувством вины и пониманием, что каждая следующая жертва будет на его, Уилла, совести. Промолчав, он или взял на себя обязательства заставить Похитителя прекратить, или стал его сообщником. Похититель всегда был на шаг впереди Уилла. От того, что теперь он знает его имя, не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Ощущая, как с каждой минутой растет потребность в прикосновении, он просчитывал варианты, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, чтобы Ганнибал ничего не заподозрил, и еще не догадывался, что проверить их действенность придется гораздо раньше, чем ему представлялось.

Собак привезли в половине девятого. В целом они неплохо перенесли переезд, но Эмми чуть дичилась, словно боялась, что ее того и гляди бросят во второй раз. Чтобы успокоить ее, Уилл вывел обеих собак во двор. Это было нелепо, но он обнаружил, что внимательно присматривается к животным, пытаясь убедиться, что они не деймоны.

— Вы ведь обычные собаки, приятели, верно? — полушепотом произнес он. — А не какие-нибудь дикие деймоны, лишившиеся своих людей?

Собаки, разумеется, молчали. Сердце кольнула радость. Понадобилось десять секунд, чтобы Уилл сообразил, что чувствует не свою эмоцию. Он вернулся в дом практически бегом. В духовом шкафу готовился поставленный на таймер ужин, нарезанный салат в высокой шарообразной миске стоял на столе. Ганнибала нигде не было видно.

Где-то совсем рядом, в радиусе полусотни метров, Ганнибал, возможно, готовился совершить очередное убийство. Прислушиваясь к его чувствам, Уилл регистрировал лишь спокойное, наполненное сдержанным довольством предвкушение. Ни лихорадочного возбуждения, ни чувства вины, никаких навязчивых идей, так хорошо знакомых ему по работе на месте преступления. Только там он имел дело с последствиями, а сейчас мог остановить Ганнибала, если окажется достаточно сообразительным. Скорее всего, жертва была спрятана где-то в доме. Находилась внутри уже несколько дней, была здесь, когда вчера Уилл приехал, когда утром пил кофе и растворялся в прикосновениях Ганнибала.

Уилл бросился в «свою» гостевую комнату. Собаки послушно скакали следом. Он рванулся к захваченным из дома вещам, нашел среди вороха рубашек и свитеров почти полную бутылку Джека Дэниелса и, открутив крышку, сделал большой глоток прямо из горлышка. Он пил еще и еще, преодолевая тошноту, так быстро, как только мог. Голова кружилась, мир вокруг стремительно терял четкость, руки налились тяжестью — Уилл упрямо пил дальше, зная, что делит эти симптомы с Ганнибалом. Передает их ему по связи.

Усталость и стресс сделали свое дело — кажется, он все-таки вырубился на пару минут и пришел в себя, только услышав шаги. На пороге комнаты стоят Ганнибал, от него веяло яростью и опьянением.

— Ну у тебя и видок, — хихикнул Уилл, глядя на странный комбинезон из плотного прозрачного пластика, надетый поверх обычного брючного костюма.

— Я не люблю, когда мне мешают.

— Выглядит нелепо, — Уилл упрямо гнул свою линию. А потом свел брови и неожиданно трезво ответил: — А я не люблю, когда убивают.

— Думаешь, что сможешь помешать мне этим? — Ганнибал пошатнулся и вынужден был ухватиться за дверной косяк.

— Похоже, твой организм менее привычен к крепкому алкоголю, чем мой, — Уилл чувствовал, как дергается уголок его губ. — Ты не умеешь пить, а вот я — да. Я надеялся на это, и, как видишь, мой метод сработал.

— Ты затеял опасную игру.

— Потому что ты не оставил мне выбора, — закрутив крышку, Уилл убрал полупустую бутылку обратно в сумку. Его руки дрожали. — Я не сдам тебя полиции, Ганнибал. Ты сам отлично знаешь, каким ужасом связь наполняет одну мысль об этом. Но не думай, что я стану твоим чертовым напарником или буду закрывать глаза на то, что ты творишь.

— Считаешь, что можешь изменить меня?

— Изменить себя можешь только ты сам. А я просто не оставлю тебе выбора, — Уилл встретил взгляд Ганнибала наполненный гневом и чем-то еще, мелькавшим на миг и снова растворявшимся в медово-коричневой радужке. Понадобилось время, чтобы он смог распознать это «что-то» — страх.

Его сердцу не удалось скрыть это открытие от Ганнибала, и тот развернулся и ушел, практически сбежал.

Ни о какой победе речи не шло. Уилл знал, что это не конец. Ночь он провел беспокойно, то и дело просыпаясь, чтобы проверить, спит ли Ганнибал. Звон будильника он встретил с облегчением и сразу же пошел в душ смыть усталость перед тяжелым днем. Ему предстояло как-то объяснить Джеку присутствие Ганнибала в Квантико, не выдав и намека на правду.

Занятый своими мыслями, выходя из ванной, он лишь краем сознания зарегистрировал присутствие Ганнибала в спальне.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Уилл, подходя ближе и не переставая вытирать голову полотенцем. Сегодня на Ганнибале был надет темно-синий свитер, и Уилл, наклонившись к его груди, легонько потерся носом о ткань. Сердце замерло, а потом забилось с удвоенной силой — и сердце Ганнибала, и сердце Уилла.

— Мне жаль, — честно признался Ганнибал, обнимая Уилла за шею и глядя ему в глаза. Укол был мимолетным, но Уилл почувствовал его все равно.

— Опять, — простонал Уилл. Транквилизатор начал свое действие мгновенно. Руки и ноги онемели, Уилл практически повис на Ганнибале. Он чувствовал спокойствие и грусть. — Ты перехитрил сам себя.

Ганнибал попытался аккуратно отцепить от себя Уилла и переложить его на кровать, но пошатнулся сам. Он старался удержаться на ногах, но через двадцать секунд они оба упали на пол.

— Как глупо, — сказал Ганнибал, чувствительно приложившись головой об пол даже сквозь плотный ворс ковра. Уилл лежал на нем сверху и не мог пошевелиться. Сон накатывал на него волнами, стоило большого труда оставаться в сознании.

— Надеялся, что успеешь запереть меня где-нибудь до того, как вырубишься сам?

— Мгм, — согласно выдохнул Ганнибал.

— Не сработало. А я теперь попаду в Квантико в лучшем случае к обеду.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — мягко заверил его Ганнибал. В нем с поразительной легкостью уживались две личности, одна из которых без малейшего сожаления похищала людей, чтобы съесть их деймонов, а их самих убить, а вторая, даже пытаясь обездвижить Уилла, смотрела на него со всепоглощающей нежностью во взгляде.

— Ты не остановишься, — мысли Уилла путались. Нить разговора ускользала от него, но Ганнибал, как и всегда, без труда понимал его. Уилл молча радовался, что не может пошевелиться — желание поцеловать его было нестерпимым.

— Ты тоже.

— Это безвыходная ситуация. Мы оба знаем, чем все закончится.

— Тем же, чем заканчивается любая история, — Ганнибал прикрыл глаза. — Смертью.

— Единственным, кого ты сможешь убить, буду я. Я позабочусь об этом. Если от твоих рук пострадает кто-то еще, я…

— Ты убьешь себя или меня? — перебил его Ганнибал. Он сразу понял сбивчивый шантаж Уилла. Понял, что это не было шантажом, что Уилл просто не видит иного выхода.

Против воли Уилл хмыкнул.

— Не знаю. Еще не решил. Наверное, выберу в последний момент. Ведь никакой разницы на самом деле нет, мы все равно умрем одновременно.

— Тебя не пугает собственная смерть?

— Очень, — искренне признался Уилл. — Поэтому я искренне надеюсь, что мы все-таки сможем договориться.

— Ты говоришь «договориться», но не предлагаешь компромиссов.

— Потому что их нет, прости. Я бы хотел, но… нет, — на этих словах Ганнибал медленно моргнул и обернулся крылатой ящерицей, а Уилл понял, что спит.

Он не знал, в какой именно момент заснул, но проснулся уже на кровати, переодетый в домашние брюки и синий свитер Ганнибала, к которому Уилл прижимался щекой несколько минут или часов назад. Правая рука Ганнибала собственнически обнимала его за талию, а левую он использовал вместо подушки. Вздохнув, Уилл прижался к нему ближе и заснул снова.

Второй раз он проснулся в одиночестве. Та половина кровати, которую раньше занимал Ганнибал, была холодной. Уилл вздрогнул и, даже не обувшись, сбежал по лестнице вниз. Он прислушивался к сердцу Ганнибала, бившемуся в его груди, и сильнее всего боялся уловить тот пугающе равнодушный ритм, который сопровождал убийства.

Ганнибал обнаружился внизу, и он действительно был не один. Служба доставки в фирменных сине-белых комбинезонах заносила в дом ящики, а Ганнибал расписывался в накладной.

Увидев Уилла, босоногого, встрепанного со сна, со всколоченными волосами и задравшимся на животе свитером, он улыбнулся — улыбка медленно поднялась от губ к глазам — и едва заметно кивнул.

— Благодарю, — сказал он, возвращая ручку сотруднику доставки. — Хорошего дня.

— Что все это значит? — спросил Уилл, сведя брови и кивнув на груду коробок, когда они остались вдвоем.

— Небольшие изменения в дизайне, — увидев, что Уилл все еще не понимает, Ганнибал добавил: — Я решил заново обставить гостиную. Чтобы она подходила по цвету к твоим глазам.

Уилл задохнулся. Он ждал чего угодно, но не этого. За последние несколько дней его жизнь превратилась в клубок противоречий, разлетелась тысячью разрозненных кусочков паззла, собрать который было не под силу даже богу.

Но там, где не помогает божественное вмешательство, на выручку приходит теория вероятности. Если посадить обезьяну за печатную машинку, гласит известный парадокс, и дать ей бесконечное количество времени, то она будет хаотично долбить по клавишам, порождая случайный текст. В этом огромном количестве бессмыслицы со временем будут появляться разумные фразы. Более того, однажды она напечатает «Гамлета», «Войну и мир» и вообще все тексты, что когда-либо написало или еще напишет человечество. В этом-то и состоит парадокс.

Кто бы ни отвечал за паззл жизни Уилла Грэма, он был обречен на тысячелетия неудачных попыток, но вместо этого с легкостью и без малейших усилий собрал его за каких-то пару дней — даже немного обидно оказаться настолько элементарной задачкой.

В ушах Уилла стоял треск, с которым детали паззла накрепко входили в пазы друг друга. Завороженный этими звуками, тонущий в глубине янтарно-карих глаз, он сделал то единственное, что мог — что должен был. В два шага оказавшись рядом с Ганнибалом, Уилл положил руки ему на плечи, заставляя опустить голову, и поцеловал.

Оба его сердца колотились оглушительно быстро и громко. Было не разобрать, то ли время замедляло и ускоряло свой ход, то ли зашкаливал пульс. Губы Ганнибала мягко пружинили под его губами, раскрываясь навстречу. Ни один из них не закрыл глаз, взгляды скрещивались и растворялись, плавились друг в друге.

Когда Ганнибал прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами, Уилл вздрогнул. Легкая боль мешалась с ощущением восхитительной мягкости. Два возбуждения, которые он чувствовал одновременно, усиливали друг друга, создавая сенсорный перегрев. Запертый между своими ощущениями и тем, что испытывал Ганнибал, он забывал, в каком теле находится. Было сложно понять, чей язык облизывает чьи губы, кто стонет, а кто пьет этот стон, как самое изысканное вино.

Они отстранились друг от друга, когда перестало хватать воздуха. Ганнибал улыбался так открыто и откровенно, что Уилл на миг прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его переполняют эмоции.

— Постель? — хрипло предложил он.

Ганнибал поднял руку и пальцем провел по полной нижней губе Уилла. Это прикосновение мурашками отозвалось по всему телу.

— Я хотел сделать это в новой гостиной, в кресле или на ковре, — начал Ганнибал и со смешком признал: — но прямо сейчас не чувствую ни малейшего желания заниматься проблемами интерьера.

— Ни малейшего желания? — переспросил Уилл, приподняв брови в гротескном удивлении. Он бесстыдно флиртовал, отлично зная, как на Ганнибала действует это выражение лица.

— Заниматься расстановкой мебели. Все, чем я хочу заниматься, это любовью. С тобой.

Сердце Уилла единственное вздрогнуло и забилось мучительно быстро на этом слове. Ганнибал не наполнял свою фразу никаким особым смыслом, не желал впечатлить Уилла или манипулировать его эмоциями. Его «любовь» была лишь хирургически точным описанием того, что он чувствовал к Уиллу, и он говорил о ней совершенно спокойно. Признавал ее, как признают, что трава зеленая, а солнце встает на востоке.

— Постель, — требовательно повторил Уилл. Осознание, что Ганнибал легко читает ту бурю эмоций, которую подняла в нем одна случайная фраза, жаром опалило щеки.

Он чувствовал нежность, затопившую все существо Ганнибала, и тонул в ней.

— Перестань, — добавил он беспомощно. Любить меня. Боготворить меня. Восхищаться мной.

Ганнибал лишь улыбнулся и развел руками:

— Не могу.

Уилл с трудом помнил, как они добрались до второго этажа. Ганнибал повел их в свою спальню, и Уилл не стал возражать. Откровенно говоря, ему давно было интересно, какая она, мрачная или наполненная солнечным светом, заставленная мебелью или полупустая, перегруженная дизайнерскими изысками или элегантная в своей простоте. Его интересовал цвет обоев, материал постельного белья, размер окон. Попав внутрь, он не потратил на то, чтобы осмотреться, ни секунды, ведь каждая из этих секунд была бы отобрана у любования Ганнибалом.

Уилл мог только удивляться, как раньше не замечал высоких скул, тонких черт лица, теплых карих глаз. Вызывающе яркие, перегруженные разнородными узорами и расцветками костюмы словно специально глушили его красоту, уводили ее на задний план. Она регистрировалась подсознанием, минуя сознательное, откладывалась сразу где-то на подкорке. Движимый жаждой эксперимента, он обнял Ганнибала за талию и, сжав пальцами очередной насыщенно-зеленый свитер, потянул его наверх.

Ганнибал позволил ему это, повернувшись так, чтобы Уиллу было удобнее. Когда свитер оказался у Уилла в руках, он на миг замер, не зная, что с ним делать, нахмурился, но потом просто осторожно опустил его на пол. Ганнибал приподнял брови в молчаливом вопросе.

А Уилл забыл, как дышать. Тело Ганнибала было спортивным, но не перекачанным, грудь поросла седеющими волосами. Забывшись, Уилл провел по ней пальцами, наслаждаясь ощущениями, теряясь в них. Через секунду он уже был прижат к этой груди, распластан по ней. Уткнувшись в нее носом, Уилл глубоко вдохнул, запоминая запах, смакуя его.

— Ты только что понюхал меня? — спросил Ганнибал. Его глаза смеялись и стали почти черными от желания.

— Невозможно было удержаться, — ответил Уилл, запрокинув голову, чтобы смотреть Ганнибалу в лицо. Воспользовавшись моментом, Ганнибал поцеловал его.

Это был жадный, собственнический поцелуй, полный жажды и обещания секса. Уилл провалился в него без остатка, превратился в клубок ощущений и нервных окончаний. Он чувствовал острое возбуждение, на грани болезненного. Ткань пижамных брюк, еще недавно такая мягкая и удобная, теперь неприятно натирала кожу. Губы покалывало от жестких, требовательных поцелуев, но он не променял бы это ощущение ни на что в мире.

Не разрывая поцелуй, Ганнибал мягко подтолкнул Уилла к постели. Они пересекли комнату, продолжая обнимать друг друга, пока мягкий матрас не ударил Уилла под колени. Ганнибал снял с него свитер и с полузадушенным всхлипом опустился сверху, придавливая Уилла к покрывалу. Его полностью возбужденный член, пульсируя, упирался Уиллу в бедро. Даже сквозь два слоя ткани Уилл чувствовал исходивший от него жар. Экспериментируя, он чуть приподнял бедра и был вознагражден изумленным выдохом Ганнибала, поймал его губами и выпил до дна.

Когда Ганнибал отстранился, Уилл не сдержал недовольного всхлипа, но губы, секунду назад целовавшие его губы, уже скользили по шее к груди. Спускаясь ниже, Ганнибал щедро оставлял дорожку из засосов. Удовольствие, которое он при этом испытывал, било Уилла по оголенным нервам.

В тот миг, когда его губы сомкнулись на соске Уилла, он вздрогнул всем телом, выгибаясь дугой. Он никогда не считал эту часть себя особенно чувствительной, но сейчас едва мог дышать от наслаждения. Ганнибал обвел сосок языком, вобрал его в рот и чуть-чуть прихватил зубами. Не в силах сдерживаться, Уилл обнял Ганнибала и с силой провел ладонями по спине, впился в нее ногтями. Ганнибал вжался пахом в его пах. Их члены, болезненно твердые, терлись друг о друга. Уилл был уверен, что кончит от одних этих движений, но у Ганнибала были другие планы. Сместившись ниже, он аккуратно стянул пижамные брюки с бедер Уилла и на несколько секунд замер, любуясь.

Уилл смутился бы, если бы не чувствовал ту же смесь желания, восхищения и восторга, которая переполняла Ганнибала. Они волной обрушивались на него, смывая неуверенность и робость. Впервые за всю жизнь он чувствовал себя настолько желанным. Уилл шевельнул бедрами, и Ганнибал понял намек. Не спуская напряженного взгляда с лица Уилла, он мучительно медленно наклонился и обхватил губами его член.

Возбуждение пронзило все тело Уилла, от покрасневших кончиков ушей до самых пяток. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Ганнибала, изо всех сил удерживая себя от того, чтобы не давить на затылок, глубоко вбиваясь в приоткрытый рот.

Ганнибал ласкал его мучительно неторопливо, дразнил невесомыми прикосновениями языка к головке.

— Ганнибал, — простонал Уилл, сам не зная, о чем просит.

Как всегда, Ганнибал понимал его лучше, чем Уилл понимал себя. Он плотнее сжал губы и увеличил скорость. Зачарованный влажной теснотой его рта, Уилл едва заметил, как Ганнибал осторожно ввел в него первый смоченный слюной палец. Это было новое, непривычное ощущение. Оно отвлекало от того, что Ганнибал творил губами, позволяло не кончить сразу. Пальцев стало два, затем три. Тело Уилла одновременно противилось вторжению и приветствовало его.

Ганнибал впитывал его ощущения как губка. Поймав нужный момент, он отстранился и снял штаны сначала с Уилла, затем с себя, потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке. Надорвав квадратик из фольги, он за считанные секунды раскатал презерватив по своему возбужденному члену, щедро плеснул смазки. Его глаза сумасшедше блестели. Уилл мог бы любоваться им вечно.

Он вздрогнул, когда Ганнибал вошел в него мучительно медленно и осторожно. Подался навстречу, прорываясь сквозь слабую боль навстречу наслаждению. Ганнибал ладонями прижал его бедра к постели и сцеловал готовый сорваться протест прямо с приоткрытых губ.

Ритм, который он задал, был неторопливым сначала, давая Уиллу время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, освоиться с ними. Но постепенно движения становились все более быстрыми и глубокими, Ганнибал входил на всю длину, с каждым толчком его яйца влажно бились о задницу Уилла. Его зажатый между их телами член терся о живот Ганнибала.

Уилл кончил от одного этого трения. Широко распахнув глаза, он выдохнул что-то нечленораздельное Ганнибалу прямо в рот и забился под его весом. Рефлекторно его мышцы сжались вокруг члена Ганнибала, и тот кончил следом. Еще несколько минут они пролежали, не размыкая объятий, наслаждаясь теплом и друг другом.

Потом Ганнибал с сожалением отстранился.

— Душ? — спросил Уилл, ловя ответную улыбку и начиная подниматься следом.

В гостевую спальню он больше не вернулся.


	8. Epilogue

— Всем освободить место преступления! — гаркнул Джек. Алисия крутилась у него под ногами, словно запоминала каждого, кто позволил себе замешкаться хоть на секунду. С Уиллом она старалась не встречаться глазами. Как он и предполагал, она не простила ему смерти Рейвенстага — вернее, того, что Уилл выжил.

Дни ярости и апатии, когда он то винил Ганнибала в смерти Рейвенстага, то часами лежал, глядя в потолок и отказываясь произнести хоть слово, остались позади. У Ганнибала хватало его собственных прегрешений, чтобы приписывать ему чужие. Рейвенстаг не встал между ними, но навсегда остался в памяти и сердце Уилла.

Алисия была, пожалуй, единственной, кто настолько открыто и честно демонстрировал свою неприязнь. Остальные смотрели на него со смесью жалости и отвращения, как на калеку, и изо всех сил делали вид, будто в отсутствии деймона нет ничего необычного.

Благодаря желтой прессе вроде Таттлкрайм и сотне подобных газетенок и сайтов, дело Гидеона — а вместе с ним и Уилла — получило широкую огласку. Первые несколько месяцев на его адрес приходили мешки писем, которые он выкидывал, не распечатывая, электронную почту также пришлось сменить. К счастью, у него не было аккаунтов в социальных сетях, поэтому вторжение в его частную жизнь осталось минимальным.

— Вперед, тигр, — Беверли ухмыльнулась, от души хлопнув его по плечу. В ее отношении к Уиллу после смерти Рейвенстага не поменялось ровным счетом ничего. Он был благодарен ей за грубоватую дружескую поддержку, пусть никогда не говорил этого вслух. Она знала и так. Отношения между людьми, хоть и менее тонкие и крепкие, чем связь между человеком и деймоном, не были эфемерными и не всегда нуждались в словах.

Безукоризненно вежливый Джин Хо пробасил следом за Беверли, наклонив лобастую голову:

— Доктор.

— Благодарю, — Ганнибал улыбнулся обоим и подошел к Уиллу. На секунду их пальцы соприкоснулись, и тепло привычно разлилось по телу.

Уилл представил, как скривился при этом Джек, и улыбнулся снова. Разумеется, они ничего не рассказали о связи ни ему, ни кому-либо еще. Уилл просто поставил ФБР перед фактом — или доктор Лектер сопровождает его на места преступлений, или Уилл умывает руки. Взвесив все за и против, Джек пришел к удовлетворившему его выводу: Уилл переживает пост-травматический синдром, перенеся свои эмоции с Рейвенстага на Ганнибала. Поэтому он живет в его доме и никуда не ходит один. Он считал это нездоровой зависимостью, осуждал Ганнибала за то, что тот воспользовался состоянием своего пациента и пестует его болезнь вместо того, чтобы лечить, но тем не менее разрешил его присутствие рядом с Уиллом. Сострадание и чувство справедливости Джека подчинялись четкой математической логике: лучше спасать жизни многих, пожертвовав психологическим здоровьем одного, чем наоборот. Уилл не винил его за это.

Он подошел к телу. Оно лежало на каменистом берегу озера Роланд у самой воды. Веяло свежестью и прохладой. Отражения сосен и елей, росших у кромки, терялись в тумане, стелившемся по гладкой поверхности озера. Облака, отражавшиеся в нем, окрашивали сероватую воду в розоватый цвет.

Уши наполнил знакомый гул. На секунду Уилл прикрыл глаза, призывая маятник. Когда он открыл их, полицейская лента исчезла, влажная земля снова выглядела непотревоженной. Мужское тело все так же лежало у кромки воды. Ощущение всепоглощающего одиночества затопило Уилла, но через миг рассеялось от мимолетного прикосновения губ к щеке. В водовороте чужих насильственных смертей он больше не был один.

Ганнибал повертел головой, осматриваясь, подошел к трупу. Бесцеремонно надавил пальцами на веко, чтобы изучить глаз, оглядел рваную рану на шее. Обмакнув палец в не успевшую высохнуть кровь, лизнул его, думая о чем-то своем.

— Время смерти — порядка десяти часов назад. Задушен, горло перерезано посмертно. Никакой фантазии. Я бы сделал все по-другому.

Уилл облизал губы. Он не сказал бы, что наслаждается этим, но каждый раз, когда убийца, живший внутри Ганнибала, выходил на поверхность, Уилл чувствовал себя завороженным его дикой безжалостной красотой.

Снова призвав маятник, он перемотал время еще на пару часов назад. Стройный загорелый мужчина слегка за тридцать вернулся к жизни и смотрел на них с ужасом и непониманием во взгляде.

— Покажи мне.

Выхватив из кармана скальпель, Ганнибал полоснул безымянного мужчину по шее. Алая в ярком свете солнца кровь забрызгала его пальто, шарф, рубашку и почву.

Положив тело на землю, Ганнибал принялся методично срезать с него одежду, затем кожу.

— Я отрубаю ему голову, ступни и ладони, — неторопливо начал комментировать свои действия он, освежевав труп и выкинув отрезанные части тела прямо в озеро. — Скрещиваю и фиксирую его руки на груди, ноги прижимаю к ним. Правую сгибаю в колене, а левую оставляю прямой. Она станет верхней полой веной, а шея — аортой. Скрепляю все конечности так, чтобы композиция не развалилась. Готово.

Он отошел, позволяя Уиллу насладиться открывшимся зрелищем. Прямо на берегу озера Роланд, созданное исключительно для него, в его честь, мягко пульсировало в лучах заходящего солнца огромное человеческое сердце.

Это было отвратительно и прекрасно одновременно. Уиллу не нужно было ничего говорить — его сердце, бившееся в груди Ганнибала, делало это за него.

Несколько минут они провели в молчании. Ветер шевелил волосы Ганнибала, играл кончиком его шарфа. Пейзаж дышал безмятежностью.

Почувствовав, что Ганнибал закончил с этим убийством, Уилл снова вызвал маятник. Первое его движение стерло все, что сотворил Ганнибал, второе вернуло загорелого мужчину к жизни.

— Я зол, — начал инструктировать Уилл. Он больше не представлял себя на месте убийцы, теперь всю работу всегда делал Ганнибал. — Мои ладони сжаты на горле Энтони. Я собирался убить его по-другому, месяцами лелеял и оттачивал план, но он умудрился разозлить меня. Он обманом вырвал у меня легкую смерть, но я собираюсь вволю позабавиться с его телом. Сделав первый надрез, я слышу шум. В кустах кто-то есть. Отшвырнув тело, я бросаюсь следом.

Разжав пальцы, Ганнибал позволил телу во второй раз упасть на землю, на этот раз ровно так, как его обнаружила полиция.

— Все довольно очевидно, — сказал Ганнибал, снова подойдя к Уиллу. Закат алыми всполохами отражался в его глазах. Он выглядел таким же собранным и спокойным, как обычно, но Уилл чувствовал удовольствие от двух убийств — одного никогда не совершенного в реальном мире, а второго совершенного, но не им, — бежавшее по его венам. Разделял это удовольствие, не тратя силы на то, чтобы понять, кому из них двоих оно принадлежит.

Взяв его ладонь в свою, Уилл вернулся к реальности. Кивком показав Джеку, что они закончили, он начал говорить сразу, как только тот подошел:

— Убийца собирался провести с телом больше времени, но его спугнули. Свидетель убежал в ту сторону, — он указал на кустарник. — Убийца погнался следом.

Джек взмахом руки подозвал подчиненных и принялся их инструктировать. Работа Уилла была завершена.

Попрощавшись с Беверли и Джин Хо, Уилл с Ганнибалом зашагали по тропинке обратно к трассе и припаркованному там бентли. Как всегда после такой работы, Уилл чувствовал приближение головной боли. Ганнибал вытащил из кармана пузырек с аспирином и проглотил две таблетки. Они пили лекарства по очереди, чтобы минимизировать ущерб, наносимый организму химией. Перед глазами Уилла стояло чудовищное в своей красоте сердце, кропотливо вылепленное из человеческого тела. Чувства Ганнибала, болезненно очевидные для них обоих, были точно такими же — уродливыми и прекрасными одновременно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — привычно ответил Уилл монстру, шагавшему с ним бок о бок. Связь давно вытравила из их отношений любые намеки на ложь или обман, оставив только болезненную, неприглядную, кристально чистую правду — об их чувствах, о себе и друг о друге.

Монстр улыбнулся, и Уилл улыбнулся вместе с ним.


End file.
